Time changes everything
by Niriamel
Summary: She woke up to a voice. Her memory came back and she remembered an accident. But what was Malfoy doing in her room and why was he friends with her friends, now?
1. St Mungo's

**Chapter 1**

She awoke. She wouldn't know at first where she was. It wasn't her home. There was a peculiar smell in the air like – disinfectants. The smell reminded her of a hospital. Then it came to her, she was in a hospital. With that realization, her memory came back

_*Flashback*_

"_Ron, I am serious. You took _my _ car … without even asking me. So get here and pick me up, _now_!" 'Here' meant from her work at the ministry. Her colleagues were quite surprised when they saw Hermione use that strange muggle device – her mobile, she called it. They were not surprised that she used it – she did that quite often – but that she was nearly screaming into it. Hermione Granger always stayed calm – no matter how annoyed she actually might be … but at this moment she was fuming. Not that she did not have every right to be. Her boyfriend had 'borrowed' her car earlier that day. Only that he conveniently forgot to tell her. Thus, she was late for work. Now, that she was done, he apparently already sat comfortably on the couch in their flat. Too comfortable to get up and collect her._

"_Come on, 'Mione. There is a bus station right in front of the ministry. And it is not that far, is it? Please, I am tired." _

"_I don't care, Ronald. I was late for work this morning because of you. And right now, I am tired, too. I mean it, Ron. You better collect me, _NOW_!" _

"_I already told you that I won't . I'll see you when your bus arrives!" And with that he hung up._

_*End Flashback*_

She had drifted back to sleep again. Now, she awoke to a male voice. Ron's voice. She got angry again but then she heard the sadness in his voice. "I am sorry Hermione. It's all my fault. I came to say goodbye. I can't stand looking at you anymore. Even if you were awake that scar would always remind me that I did this to you." A scar? What did he mean? And what should saying goodbye mean? Did he want to break up with her? She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to send him a glare. But she couldn't. She just sank back into unknowingness again.

Next time she awoke, she felt a soft hand stroking her cheek. So, she dreamt this. Ron was still here as he should be and they would go down to the kitchen to have breakfast, soon. Apparently, Ron already got up and started cleaning. That thought made her uncomfortable. Ron never did housework voluntarily. She always had to force him but there was that smell in the air – the smell of disinfectants and other cleaning agents.

Someone pushed her hair from her face. She heard a well-known voice again. Only it was not Ron's voice. "My, my, my, Granger. You really grew into a beautiful woman. The Weasel is an idiot. He shouldn't have quit visiting you. As if he could ever get himself a girl like you again. Stupid Weasel!"

"Says the ferret!" she managed to croak.

She could hear him jump. Then he buzzed around the room, clearly out of his mind. Finally, he seemed to calm down and she heard him whisper near her ear: "Granger? Are you awake?"

Draco watched as her face twitched. At last, she opened her eyes. She looked at him and he knew that what she saw must be a look of utter surprise in his face. He felt his eyes widen even more. "What's wrong with me being awake?"

"Ha … you were … I mean … Merlin, Granger, you haven't been awake for the last one and a half years." There was a pause, then he said: "I'll just inform the nurse so she can call your parents and … well, I suppose you'll want the Potters as well?"

"Yes, and Ron. I want Ron, too. Please?" she managed to whisper though she already feared that this last wish was not to be fulfilled anytime soon. "Well, yes, we'll see," Malfoy said hesitantly. With that he left the room.

Hermione tried to work things out. Had he said one and a half years? Then, suddenly, she remembered the crash. But that was the point, wasn't it? She remembered it. She remembered pulling herself out of that unfortunate wrack of a bus. She remembered stopping a car in order to call for help. She remembered the driver – eyes wide with shock. He forced her into the passenger seat and then called an ambulance. She remembered the policemen asking her what had happened and then, as the last thing in her memory, she remembered being transported to St. Mungo's. Only then had she fainted … and apparently not woken again until now.

She heard the door to her room open again. Malfoy entered. "Your parents were unavailable but Harry and Ginny will arrive soon. However, you should not talk too much right now. Your vocal chords are not used to it any more. I'll get you parchment and a quill so you can write down your questions for them." He lazily flicked his wand and parchment and quill as well as ink appeared. "Do you need anything else?" She nodded. He handed her over the tools and she wrote:

_Why are you here? _

"I take it you don't enjoy my company too much?" he chuckled. "Well, I am a healer here and you are my patient, Miss Granger."

_Why do you call Harry and Ginny 'Harry and Ginny'?_

"You know, people tend to call other people by their given names. I am sure they'll explain it to you. I am sorry, Granger, but I have to go. It's time for my ward round." That moment, however, the door opened again and Harry and Ginny came in.

"Draco, is it true? Oh, please, don't say it was false alarm?" Ginny flung herself at Malfoy and hugged him. Hermione's eyes widened with shock at this behaviour. Harry followed Ginny and shook hands with Draco as though were old friends. "Well?"

"Honestly, just look! She's with us, isn't she?" Ginny and Harry seemed to be afraid to look at her. Hermione, however, smiled at them. She was so happy, they were here.

"'Mione, I don't believe it. I nearly lost all hope and now there you are." Ginny sat on her bedside and hugged Hermione. "How are you? Do you remember anything?"

Malfoy intervened at this moment "Ginny, please, don't drown her in questions right now. She's not supposed to speak, anyways. All the information you can get from her have to be written down. She's not to strain her vocal chords just yet, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dray, of course, I'm sorry. Do we have to consider anything else?"

"Well, no, I guess not. Just be sensitive, okay? I'll go now, I fear Hermione still is not too comfortable in my presence."

"We'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, see you then." He left and Hermione was drowning in question of her own, now.

_What the bloody hell is going on? DRAY? You'll meet him at dinner? I want an explanation!_


	2. An Offer

**Chapter 2** – An offer

"Well, that is a long story." Harry said rather uncomfortably. Hermione just raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, you know that you have … well, not been with us for one and a half years?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay, after that terrible crash you were brought here. And the healers said that your chances were low. Madame Pomfrey was called for … you know, she seems to be one of the best, actually … but she also was at her wits end. She was the one who told us to ask for Draco. He lived in France then and was working at the French pendant of St. Mungo's. Madame Pomfrey holds him in high regards. To our surprise, he instantly came when I flooed him. And, well, he saved your life. Don't ask me how but he stayed with you for about 72 hours and after that you were out of acute mortal danger. But you wouldn't wake up. Until today."

Hermione tried to process this information but it still didn't make sense to her. There were too many things going on in her head. She felt like she would never be able to figure them out. She would try, though. She _was_ Hermione Granger, after all.

_1. Why was I in such danger in the first place? I remember getting out of the bus and talking to a car-driver. _

_2. Why would Malfoy come for me? _

_3. If he lived in France back then, why is he still here? _

"Right, always straight to the core" Ginny chuckled. "Well, 1. You had internal bleedings and it was quite lucky that you met that guy on the road. You saved most of the other passengers by that and yourself but you strained almost all your energy. Draco explained that you apparently used your magic unconsciously to go on and not to faint before you found help. Thus, you pushed past the borderline your body would have set in order to restore some energy for your healing. 2. I still don't get it … maybe he just wanted the thrill of a particular challenging case or it was Madam Pomfrey's call or it was that he actually is not the little prick we considered him to be … but he came and 3. never went back. He works here now and lives at the Manor again. Any more questions?"

_Yes, where is your sodding brother?_ Ginny paled at that question. She shot Harry a glance but when he didn't answer she sighed and said: "He's a prick. He is weak and stupid and mad and … well, downright unhappy. He thinks it's his fault and that you - but even more he himself - can never forgive himself. He stopped coming here half a year ago and, well, today he has got a new girlfriend. I am sorry, Hermione."

_Ha, the idiot. I wouldn't have expected him to stay by my side for the rest of his life. If he ended our relationship it's probably for the best (I saw that coming before the crash) but he IS one of my best friends … how dare he not coming to visit me, now that I am awake? And why should it be his fault because he had my car and was lazy? He couldn't have known or predicted what was going to happen (I told you guys that divination is a stupid subject)._

Ginny and Harry changed relieved glances. "Well, yeah, he'll be glad to hear that. Still, Mom and Harry and me and Dad and George actually were quite angry at him when we got to know about that car thing … I just might have said some stupid things then – you see I was out of my mind with grief – and I fear he has taken them to heart." Ginny looked at her feet.

At that moment, Draco entered the room again. "Ok, you know, that was quite enough for today. You have to let her rest again. Will you try to contact the Grangers, please? We still did not get them."

"Well, of course. Can we come back tomorrow? And how long will Mione have to stay?" Gin already was planning ahead.

"Hm, I'm not sure about the length of her stay here but you may come back tomorrow morning. I guess it will only help her catching up. But don't bring all the Weasleys - you know that there are only to be four visitors at a time, right?" he grinned mischievously at Ginny.

"Yes, ok, we'll see you later then, Dray." They went out and quietly shut the door.

Hermione was not happy with Draco's answer, though. _What do you expect how long I'll have to stay?_

"I really don't know, Granger. I was rather hoping to get you out of here soon."

_Charming, do you already have enough of me? _Draco smirked.

"Well, actually, I prefer meeting people outside the hospital. And I had the last one and a half years to spend time with you, remember? And that was a time when you could not be that snappy."

_Ha, I'll show you snappy!_

"Right Granger, I was being serious with Harry and Gin, you should be resting. I'll wake you should your parents arrive any time soon." With that he left.

Hermione thought that there was no way she would sleep again, now, that she knew how much time she already had lost. Her eyes shut, though, without her consent.

The next morning she awoke by a soft voice again. This time a nurse was telling her about her breakfast. "… and we finally managed to find your parents. They'll be here this afternoon."

"Thank you," was all Hermione managed to say. She broke her fast and waited for any visitors to distract her. First one to 'visit' was Malfoy though. "Good morning, Granger. How are you today?"

_I am slightly depressed because I am not able to utter more than three to four words and … oh yes … because I found out I missed one and a have years of my life. Now, nobody is here to distract me and I have no idea what comes next. Any more questions? _

"My, my, my, you have a temper, don't you? Well, I can't help with the time you missed but we'll start today with training your vocal chords again … that shouldn't take more than a week or two given that we have magic at hand. And as to what happens next, I am here to give you some options."

_Well? _Malfoy smirked.

"I am not sure you'll like them. Anyways, you may leave the hospital tomorrow under some conditions."

_Not liking it? I love it! What conditions? I'll do anything._ Malfoy chuckled.

"Don't promise what you don't know yet. Well, ok, you may leave the hospital if you go somewhere that is big enough to allow a wheelchair. Also, there has to be someone at hand to look after you and, of course, your training has to continue so somebody who knows about that should be available as well." Hermione's face fell.

_I have no such place to go. The Weasleys don't have the room nor have my parents. And at Harry's and Gin's place there would be nobody to 'look after me' or train me … what does that mean anyway?_

"Well, you'll train your vocal chords, obviously, but also your muscles. As for now, you will barely be able to walk or do anything else. You'll have to train your body again. And actually there is one place to go to though you might not like it … it just so happens that I have quite a big house and it just so happens that my mother agreed to look after you … she was trained as a healer when she was young so she should suffice as a nurse … and it just so happens that I have never had a holiday since I started working here so that I could take three or four weeks now and train you." He looked questioningly at her. Hermione didn't know what to make of it. This was Draco Malfoy after all and he was her childhood enemy. She did appreciate what Ginny and Harry told her the day before but was she really to trust him now? Also, the 'looking after you' part had been left out in his little speech and she was quite sure that that was on purpose.

_Why should you do that?_

"Well, since Gin and Harry belong to my best friends nowadays and they practically begged me… Also, I happen to care for those I … well, for the lack of a better term … rescued. So, it's up to you. You'll not have to decide this right now, though."


	3. The Look

**Chapter 3** – The look

After Malfoy left, Ginny and Harry arrived with George and Mrs Weasley. "Arthur is sorry, dear, but he has to work. How are you?"

_Fine, thanks, Mrs Weasley. I had a talk with Malfoy today … does anybody care to explain how you could talk him into making such an offer? Don't you think it is asking a little too much?_

"What are you talking about, 'Mione? Draco said it would be the only way he could see unless you'd rather stay here? And the manor is big enough and Narcissa is quite happy for the chance to make things up to you."

"And 'Mione, Draco has changed and you'll like him if you give him a chance. Please try this?"

_I don't know, maybe, I'll have to talk to my parents first. Let's talk about something else now. Where is Ron? _

"Yes, well, Ron is currently … I don't know how to put this, well … he's out."

_You mean he's with his new girlfriend? _

"Yes, I suppose, that's what I mean."

_Then why didn't he bring her? Who is it anyway? However, I don't need him here as my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever … I want my best friend._

"Yes, 'Mione, I told him as much but he … well, you know Ron, he can be quite stubborn sometimes." Gin seemed to have found something particularly interesting at her shoes. They changed topics and the Weasleys did their best to fill Hermione in.

Mrs Weasley told her proudly how well George was doing, having opened a second shop and all. George actually blushed at this. Then Hermione heard a very familiar voice outside "Where is she? I want to see her right now, don't you tell me I couldn't."

"No, Jean, I wouldn't dare to," Hermione heard Malfoy chuckle and couldn't believe he called her mum Jean, "she's right in here." And with that, Hermione's mother stormed in. "Oh, Hermione, you don't know how happy you made me … to see you again – AWAKE!" Hermione found herself in a hug before she could even answer – and just fell into this embrace that gave her all the comfort she needed right now. She could see her father enter behind Malfoy and come to her other side. The Weasleys and the Potters bid their farewell and promised to visit her the next day. "Wherever," as Harry emphasized. Malfoy also left the room to give her and her parents some private moments. Hermione started writing with her mother reading over her shoulder.

_Mom, Dad, I am so glad you're here now. I missed you. How are you? I'll need your advice. You know about the proposition Malfoy made? I could leave for his house tomorrow but I am not _… she did not come further than that. "Well, if Draco invited you to his house you should go. It is so much better than this room, isn't it? And with Narcissa there. She already owled us and asked whether we wanted to stay there, too, you know, the manor is huge so there would be space enough. I …" only then did Jean Granger realize the shocked expression on her daughter's face, "What? Narcissa has been a real help through these last years."

_Well, I don't know what to say. Last time I checked the Malfoys were Muggle-Haters and all I was to them was a _mudblood –_ so sorry, I am surprised by their newly found charity. _

"Hermione Jean Granger, people change! And the Malfoys have proven themselves these one and a half past years. Really, be a little thankful, will you? And also, Draco is best friends with your best friends now, so you should at least try to get along with him." Jean shot her husband a concerned look. Hermione could barely refrain from rolling her eyes. Yes, her mother was right about people changing. After all, the war was reason enough for anybody to reconsider their values. These people, however, were the Malfoys and she had every right to be at least slightly conspicuous. 'Maybe aliens took over? Question is: whom? My friends or the Malfoys?'

What confused Hermione more, though, was that look her mother shot her father. She seemed more concerned than her daughter's manners or open-mindedness or the lack of it would justify. Something more was going on but Hermione couldn't for the life her figure out what that could be.

_Mum, is something the matter? You look concerned. And you're right about my attitude. I'll try to be more grateful. It's just … well, it feels like the world is turned upside down right now! I'll go, though. I have had enough of hospital food already._

"Good, then I'll tell Draco and Narcissa that you'll move in tomorrow. I don't think, we'll take her offer, will we Patrick? We'll visit as often as possible, honey but we have to go home. Hm, will you want Crooks at the manor?" Hermione's face lit up _YES! Please, I'd love that if the Malfoys won't object? _Only later did it occur to her that her mother had successfully avoided one of her questions.


	4. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Hey there, sorry for the really short last chapter. The next part just wouldn't fit in to my liking. ^^ However, this one is way longer. **

**So, please don't kill me for having Narcissa (and 'Dray') acting so ooc … it will be explained later (about three to four chapters ahead – not sure yet).**

**Also, I want to thank those (few) of you who reviewed on this story! You made my day. **

**Chapter 4** – Informal dinners

The next morning found Hermione still unbelieving that she was actually to move in with Draco Malfoy at the place where she had been tortured years ago. When Draco and Narcissa came to collect her both acted professionally. Hermione knew though, that these two were in fact family friends. "Oh, dear, your cat and all your stuff are at the manor already. You'll see everything will turn out fine." Narcissa said while Draco helped her into the wheelchair. "It's ok mum. I'll manage it. Why don't you just go on your shopping trip with Jean? Granger and I will have to start training the moment we arrive at the manor, anyways."

With that, he moved Hermione out of the room and to a fireplace from which they flooed to the manor. "Ok, Granger, I'll show you around now, but then we really do have to start your training. Well, this is my office." Hermione looked around and what she saw amazed her.

When she was at the manor during the hunt of the horcruxes all that she saw of it was dark. The tiles, the wallpapers, the curtains, they all created a rather eerie atmosphere. What she saw now, however, was nothing like that.

The room was huge. The wallpapers were of a cream shade. However, there was not much to be seen of it. Most parts of the walls were covered by bookshelves and … books. The dark wooden floor was partly covered by a scarlet rug. She saw a huge desk which apparently was built of the same dark wood as the floor as was the corresponding chair. Next to it, though, stood a cream coloured couch with fluffy light brown cushions facing the fireplace. 'This room looks nothing like I would have expected it to look. It is awesome.' Hermione would have loved to sit on that couch with a book.

"Well, I suggest we have a look at your rooms, now. We'll have to go upstairs, though. I am sorry about that but to get a lift would have taken some time and I hope by that time you'll be able to take on the stairs on your own. For now I'll just carry you upstairs and there's another wheelchair waiting for you." He pushed her wheelchair through the door and chuckled slightly at her longing expression when they passed the books. "Don't worry, Granger, you can come back later and there are books in your rooms, too." Hermione raised an eyebrow at that formulation again. Rooms? As in 'more than one'?

When they entered the atrium, Hermione gasped. To say this had changed a lot would be an understatement. The formerly dark tiles and wallpapers had been exchanged. Instead of them, there was now the same wooden floor as in Draco's office. The walls were of a light green shade but obviously charmed so that flowers seemed to grow among them. There were also large windows covering one wall looking out to the gardens.

Draco chuckled at her expression. "Yes, I see, you prefer my mother's style to my father's? I have to admit that I agree though it _has _a rather feminine touch, hasn't it? You should have seen my father when he came home one day after a business trip and found this. I wish I could have taken a picture … I'm quite sure that his face never had nor ever again will have that expression."

When they turned to the stairs, Hermione could only marvel at what she saw. The whole staircase seemed to be covered with flowery carvings and the balustrade looked like birch trees growing into one another. At the foot of the stair, Hermione was lifted out of her wheelchair.

"Honestly, Granger, I swear you don't weigh more than a child." Draco said with some concern in his voice. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she didn't object to being so close to Malfoy at all. 'Strange, I should feel repulsed and definitely not as comfortable as this.' They reached the upper end and Malfoy tenderly helped her into another wheelchair. "Your rooms are to the right." He pushed her past several doors and then opened one to the left.

They entered another huge bright room. The walls were held in a strange but beautiful tone that seemed to mix several shades. Hermione could recognize silver, gold and mother of pearl. However, it was not too princess-like but rather discreet. The floor was covered by a thick fawn carpet. The furniture – a beautifully carved four poster king size bed, a desk and an office chair, an armoire and several book shelves – was crafted of a dark wood which set a nice contrast to the bright colours used otherwise. Hermione could also see three doors. She threw a questioning glance at them and then looked quizzically at Malfoy.

"Well, you have your en-suite bathroom, a small study and a canopied balcony. Your bathroom is right in here." He pushed her towards the right hand door. And there was another surprise. She had never seen a bathroom like this. There was no bath tub but a small pool with various water taps. Steps were leading into it. On the other side of that pool, she saw the floor lowering itself shallowly into it, so that she could actually go there with her wheelchair. Above that, there was a showerhead which seemed to be triple the size than a usual one. The colours of this room were a dark blue but there were sparkling pieces among it and the pool seemed to sparkle with light as well. She realized that there were underwater lights to light up the pool.

The wall facing the one with the door consisted of one big window facing the gardens. "Don't worry. It's a one way mirror. You can look out but nobody can look in." Malfoy told her. Hermione could just nod in amazement. This was worthy of a queen. She couldn't believe that she was supposed to live here now for some time.

"Well, let's go next door. There will be your study. The ministry told us that you could return to work any time it suits you. You'll have to catch up with any new regulations, though. So you'll need a study." Actually, her study turned out to be almost as big as Malfoy's office. It was also set up like it and Hermione loved it. She beamed at Draco. He slightly blushed at that look and shrugged.

"Yeah, I am afraid you won't have a living room. You're always welcome to join my mother and me, you know, but if you have guests or want some time alone, you'll just have your balcony. As I said it's canopied and you can close it completely. Also, a small fireplace provides some warmth on chilly evenings but, well, it's not really big. Shall we have a look?" Hermione nodded. There was one door to the balcony from the study as well as one from her main room. "Oh, and you can also enter from the corridor to the study, you see?" he pointed to another door, obviously leading to the corridor, "So you don't have to take anybody through your sleeping room. Ok, there we are. Do you like it?" Hermione gasped once again (she seemed to do nothing else at the moment).

The balcony might not have been as big as the other rooms but it was still the same size as her parent's living room. It was surrounded with glass windows but Hermione recognized some spaces where you could open them just as doors. There were several armchairs and a huge couch. They were of a deep red which seemed to glow. A small glass table was in the middle of it all and at the wall there were, yet again, book shelves and a drinks cabinet. "It's gorgeous, Draco!" Hermione managed to croak. He beamed. Whether he was proud of his home being praised or whether it was because she had called him by his first name, he didn't even know himself.

"Well, glad you like, 'cause you'll have to spend some time here. I'll show you the dining room at this level. We decided to use that one, though it's smaller but it will be easier for you to get there in the mornings and after dinner it will also be more comfortable. Well, shall we?" And he pulled her back from her balcony and then moved her through the study and onto the corridor. Only some doors further, he opened another door and showed her another beautiful room. It was not small at all. It had a cosy atmosphere due to its wallpapers which were in coffee, chocolate, caramel and cappuccino colours and also showed various sorts of cups with steaming contents. The large table was fit for ten people. The dark wooden floor was not covered at all in this room. "Well, we should get to work. Shall we head back to my office? I have everything we'll need there."

And off he went, moving her towards the stairs without waiting for an answer. When he picked her up again, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. You'll have a houseelf at your personal 'commands'. No, don't you glare at me like that. She gets paid and has one day a week off and everything. Also, she almost battled all my other houseelves when it came to the honour of pampering you," he chuckled," you must have made rather an impression on her." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "It's Winky. You know her, she said." Hermione nodded delightedly.

Finally, they arrived in Malfoy's study. Hermione was set on the couch while Malfoy seemed to be searching his shelves for whatever. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh, I just need some texts you can read. As I remember from Hogwarts, you like to prepare for the practical sessions, don't you? However, we'll start with some charms on your vocal chords and then you'll have to try and sing. In 'co-operation' with the charms it should relax them. Then, when I think it's enough, you may speak for some time. However, when the charms begin to wear off, you'll have to stop and go back to write again, understood?" Hermione nodded. She wasn't happy with this – especially the singing part since she never could sing.

After some hours of 'training' – mainly humming and then, finally, talking – Malfoy asked her to stop. The charms were wearing off as he predicted. When he saw her disappointment, however, he chuckled. "Would you like to go to your room and rest, now, or would you prefer to do some physical training in order to get you back on your own feet?" He grinned, knowing the answer fully well in advance. And thus, they continued their training.

"Well, now, that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow. You should go to your rooms and refresh yourself. We'll have dinner soon and I wouldn't put it past my mother to invite some guests." With that, he picked her up and brought her back to her rooms. Then he called Winky to help her refresh. "Please, prepare a bath for Miss Granger, Winky, and make sure she's in it for longer than ten minutes. She'll need the relaxation." He stressed that with a warning look at Hermione. She smirked. "Yes, Master Malfoy, Winky is looking after Miss Granger. Miss Granger is being fine with Winky."

"Right then, dinner will start at 7 p.m. please don't be too late." He left.

"Miss Granger, Winky is very delighted to work for you. I is going to help with everything. Now, I is going to prepare the bath and then you can relax and I is looking for a dinner outfit, yes?" Hermione nodded and waited for her bath to be ready. Winky seemed completely changed from what she was like before the war. She seemed to be rather bossy – knowing exactly what she wanted her 'masters' to do. Hermione had no doubt that Winky what have forced her into the bath first and later into a dress she picked if she was to try and refuse.

She still couldn't believe that all this was happening. After all, this was _Malfoy Manor_ – not exactly the place she'd have thought to end up in … voluntarily. She still had problems adjusting her opinion and feelings towards Malfoy or Draco, as her family and friends insisted to call him. Harry and Ginny, as unlikely as it seemed, actually seemed to be friends with him. After all, they had invited him to dinner last night. Also, she remembered Ginny calling him _Dray_. 'I would never have thought that anybody but Pansy Parkinson would call him something like that.' "Miss, the bath is ready. I is bringing you there, yes?" Winky interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, thanks Winky." Hermione croaked.

"Miss is not to speak," Winky scolded sternly, conforming Hermione's suspicions about her slightly dictatorial character "the doctor said Winky is to look after the Miss and the Miss may not speak without the Master allowing her!"

The bath was wonderful. Malfoy would not have needed to put a guard in place. She didn't want to come out anytime soon. Floating in the pool was so much better than sitting in a wheelchair. She felt grateful towards the Malfoys – as well she should, as her mother had pointed out. This was much better than St. Mungo's. She still was rather anxious about dinner tonight, though.

"Miss Granger, I is helping you out now, yes? You is needing to get ready for dinner. The missus has given Winky a dress to wear for you." Hermione sighed and nodded.

Half an hour later, Hermione was dressed up and was also nearly forced by Winky to apply some make up. When Draco (Draco, her brain informed her, not Malfoy) knocked at the door to her study she was ready and thus send Winky to open the door. "I thought, I'd come a little earlier than strictly necessary," he said, "to get you there before the guests arrive, so you can sit in a chair and nobody sees you in the wheelchair?" He arched an eyebrow. Hermione was surprised by this empathy on his behalf. "And I thought, we might want to redo the charms on your vocal chords. However, you have to promise me to stop talking when the charms wear off." He already waved his wand, though.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you. … ugh, Draco?" His eyebrow rose even higher when he heard her saying his first name. "Yes?" Hermione blushed. "I just … just wanted to thank you for … well, for everything. These rooms are great and I still can't believe you want to spend your holidays as my 'private doctor'. This is all so awfully nice …" Her voice trailed away. She looked up at him and hoped her face would express just how thankful she actually was. She saw him smirk … not that smirk she knew from school but an ironic smirk she didn't really understand.

"And the stress lays on 'awful' or on 'nice'?" She smiled.

"Nice, definitely on nice. Though I still don't get why you would want to do all this!"

"Well, let's talk about this later. I am totally aware of the fact that you still did not promise to stop talking _in time_!"

"Well, since you won't stop nagging me … I promise." She grinned.

"Well, then maybe you should start singing now – _before_ you talk anymore." Hermione made a face but obeyed until he told it was enough.

"You know, Hermione, I don't know how to break this to you but you probably shouldn't plan on a singing career."

"I didn't, believe me. I can hardly stand the sound myself," she smirked. "Oh, by the way, who will be there for dinner tonight? I feel like it is a formal thing by the way I had to dress up."

"Oh, no, not formal, there'll only be like 30 people, I guess." He smirked at her dumbstruck expression.

"THIRTY?"

"Well, yes. My mum wanted you to meet your friends and family … and of course all the important people like the Minister, the head of your department and so on. However, for medical reasons I will insist on sitting next to you. If you are bored or tired or want to get out there for whatever reason, just give me a sign and I'll be your knight in shining armour." He winked at her.

"Thank you … again. Erm, I'll have to admit, though, that I think, you're not the real Malfoy … more like an alien who took that place." She was afraid he might be insulted but he merely chuckled again.

When Draco carried her down the stairs he remembered their times at Hogwarts. How could he ever make up for the way he treated her? His parents had been stuck on the 'old ways' and he was brought up like that. However, he did not think that that was an excuse. In their fourth or sixth year he had definitely been old enough to use his brain and know better.

He hadn't though. He liked to feel superior – not only to her but in general. He couldn't stand Hermione mainly because he was always second to her when it came to grades. Nobody knew that he was second best of their year because he thought it would damage his reputation in two ways.

1. He would not be as 'cool' as he was acknowledging being a bookworm know-it-all like her.

2. If people knew he had put an effort in school work and still didn't pass her, he would feel even more humiliated. Thus, he had made her life hell … mainly because of Harry but also because he was jealous.

He wondered at which point this jealousy had turned into something else. At some point in sixth year he had realized that he did not despise her anymore but, in contrast to that, admired her for certain things. Did it begin in their third year? When she punched him? He had never been as furious about that as he should have been. He knew he deserved it. He was actually feeling sorry for the hippogriff. He never thought his father would take things that far. He knew that his father also regretted it. He started the things and then felt he couldn't come out without damage to his superior and careless image. However, nobody had ever dared to punch Draco before. He had to admit then that she was stronger than all of the Slytherin females but he would never say that aloud at that time.

Maybe it began then. Or maybe it began only later when she was brought to the manor with Harry and the Weasel. He had tried to do his best to make Luna and Ollivander as 'comfortable' as possible. The shock he felt when he recognized Hermione that awful night at the manor was almost more than he could bear. No, he decided, by that time it definitely had already begun.

He felt his heart turn heavy in his breast. All he could do at that time was not to give them away. If his dear aunt had known he cared for a muggle-born, she would more than likely have killed her first and him a second later. It had nearly killed him to see her being tortured by Bellatrix. He was about to step in when she stopped because she was distracted. The memory still made him shiver.

How Hermione could have been so brave while being tortured, he would never stop to admire. Still, when they were back to Hogwarts for a seventh year redo he was not able to admit he had been wrong. Stupid pride, he thought, as if it ever gained me something.

"Well, will you bring to the dining-room or will we just be standing her admiring your mothers taste?" He was brought back to the present by Hermione's amused voice. They had reached the bottom of the staircase and he simply had stopped there. He did not want to put her in her wheelchair. He liked her weight in his arms. Then he realized that she did not seem to mind at all.

"I guess I could bring you the dining-room," he smirked, "though I'd prefer to bring you out to the gardens. You didn't see them yet, right?"

"And what would happen to your glorious plan about people not seeing me in a wheelchair, then?"

"Right, you're right as always," he admitted reluctantly.

When they reached the dining-room, Narcissa joined them. "Oh dears, you are way too early. The guests will not arrive for another hour. I am sorry I fear I misinformed poor Winky. How about you go to the gardens? Miss Granger, you didn't see them yet, did you?"

"No, Mrs Malfoy, I didn't. Draco already suggested that we should take a stroll, though."

"This is so odd, dear, I am friends with your parents as is Draco and, indeed, my husband. You'll be living here for some time, I think, so won't you call me Cissy or at least Narcissa?"

"That would be nice but only if you'll call me Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Charming, now, would you like to see the gardens?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Indeed, I would. … at least I know now, that the aliens did not yet arrive." She muttered the last statement under her breath but Draco still heard it. "Granger," he growled, "you better be careful … you know you can't run very fast at the moment, right?" He gave her a crooked smile in order to soften his words.

The gardens were more like a park. "Draco, this is beautiful. You do not begin to know how much I envy you for living here."

"Well, I don't see any need for that right now since you'll be living here, too. Now, how about we try to use your legs? _Enervate_!" With a wave of his wand aimed at her legs in particular, he muttered the spell and reluctantly let her down. "Be careful, will you? Just lean on me and then we'll just take a stroll to that bench there, see?" He pointed to a bench some 10 metres away. Hermione wanted to do this so much that she didn't allow herself to ask him to carry her the last two or three steps. By the time they reached their aim, she was drenched in sweat but happy. Draco helped her to sit down and then sat next to her.

"I can only try to understand how this all must feel to you. One moment you know me as your school enemy and the next you have your family and friends tell you what a nice guy I really am." He looked at her apologetically. "You know, I guess it's time to say what I wanted to say for about five years now: I truly am deeply sorry for everything I put you through." Hermione chuckled. At his raised eyebrow she explained: "Well, you know, it _is_ weird to have my family and friends telling me what a nice guy you are. You're right there. However, having a Malfoy apologize to me … that is not actually what I would have expected." He grinned. Talking to her seemed easy even in this weird situation.

"Well, I knew I was wrong for quite some time even in school. However, I was a stupid boy with a non-existent ego. I know you think I had too much of an ego but it actually was the opposite. I just couldn't admit any mistake at all because I feared people would then figure out that I was no good at all. Only later, when I found out that I had a talent which really was worth something, I also built me some self-esteem."

"That is sad. You were good at things in school. I mean you were one of the best Quidditch-players, your grades were good – yes I knew that – and you were quite … shall we say adored? … by about three quarters of the school's girls." He smirked at that.

"Yes, I know. But I was always second best. Harry was better liked and better at Quidditch. You had better grades. Weasley had the cooler friends. Today I know that that isn't what counts but back then it felt horrible."

"So, you found out that you're an exceptionally good healer? No wonder, if you treat all your patients like this."

"I don't."

"Then why do you do it now? Do you feel guilty because of our school-relationship? Somehow, I don't believe that." She raised a beautifully arched eyebrow at him. He looked down and found an amazingly interesting pebble at his feet. "Draco?"

Hell, why was she always so … so inquisitive? Couldn't she figure out he didn't want to talk about it? "I know you don't want to tell me." Well, there was his answer – she could figure it out.

"However, try to understand me. I am living here for now, with two people I don't really know that well. Two people who never helped me before and who I would never have thought would ever do this. And I just can't figure out why you would do this. It is a major sacrifice. Your holidays from one and a half year are quite a lot. Please, Draco, I need to know what kind of situation I am in. I mean if you turned into a psychopath I couldn't even run." She gave him a crooked smile to take the sharpness away but he knew she was right. She never had had any time to adjust to this strange new network of relationships.

"Well, first of all, we're three people. You forgot my father. He's not home at the moment but he'll come back either tonight for dinner or tomorrow. My parents do all this – as you might have guessed – because I asked them to. In the process they really did befriend your parents, though, and, believe it or not, even the Weasleys. As for me … I can't tell you yet, Hermione, please don't make me tell you." He looked at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't understand what was going on within him. The only conclusion she got to was that he must have feelings for her but she couldn't believe it.

"Alright, but at some point you'll have to tell me." She grinned when she saw just how relieved he was.

"I promise you I will. Just not now."

"So, pray tell me, how come you befriended Harry, Ginny and Ron?"

"I certainly did _not_ befriend that prick," he snarled, "Harry and Ginny, though, were at you side, as was he, when I arrived here. You know that Poppy persuaded your parents to call me? Well, obviously, neither Harry and Ginny nor the prick were too happy about that. However, Harry and Ginny watched you getting better and so they let their guard down. The weasel, however, never even considered to talk or listen to me. Well, now I know that it doesn't matter since he _is_ a prick but back then I was disappointed. He wasn't too happy with Harry and Ginny then. Obviously he felt if he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me then they shouldn't either. They are more or less back to normal, now, but I doubt they'll be best friends again."

"Why were they not friends in the meantime? Just because you were there?"

"Well, no, when the weasel came to St. Mungo's to delve in his self-pity and tell you goodbye I … well, I might have told him off. Things then might have gotten out of hand … and, well, afterwards Ron wanted Harry to see that I am an idiot and he is the good guy. Harry, however, being who he is, told him that that was not at all how he saw the situation." Hermione grinned weakly.

"Things _might_ have gotten out of hand?"

"Well, you are not to be angered the doctor says so you want get more details." He looked at her with just the hint of a mischievous grin on his face.

"That's not fair at all – you're the doctor."

"Sorry for that, dear, but you now – shit happens." Now he _was_ grinning at her. "Well, I guess we should go in now. Otherwise my wonderful plan will be spoiled and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" With that he swept her up and carried her back towards the house.

'No,' Hermione thought again, 'I don't mind him carrying me at all.'

**A/N: PLEASE review … it is not hard to do and I really LOVE reviews!**


	5. In Formal dinner

**Chapter 5** – (In-)Formal dinner?

Dinner _was _a formal thing. At least as far as Hermione was concerned. Honestly, thirty people? However, most of the people present were family and friends. As promised, Draco sat on her right side while Harry was on her left. Her parents sat across the table surrounded by Weasleys. Hermione was happy to have her 'extended family' there as well – George, Charlie, Percy and Bill were there with their wives. Only one member of that family was still obviously missing.

Draco's assumption that his father might come back that night turned out to be right. Lucius, as Hermione was supposed to call him now, sat next to Kingsley. Professor McGonagall sat on Kingsley's other side. Both of them were trying to distract the minister from questioning Hermione – with little success.

"Hermione, when will you return to your office? You know that it is still yours right? We never had a better head in that department … and while I have to admit that Miss Brown substituted for you more or less sufficiently the youngest developments … well, made it difficult for your colleagues to bear with her."

"The youngest developments, what do you mean by that?" Hermione didn't understand what Kingsley was referring to.

"Oh, uh, well, you know … it is, erm, your awakening, I guess." Kingsley stumbled over his words and it wasn't hard to conclude he was hiding something from her. What could have happened that Lavender 'suddenly' was not a good substitute anymore? She was distracted from her thoughts when Draco said "Surely, Minister, you do know that pressure is not in Miss Granger's interest right now? She needs to go back to work in her own time which she will consider, I fear, as sooner rather than later anyway. Until then, however, I would ask you to not pressure her into it."

"Yes, sorry, Draco, you're right. I know Hermione is a very conscientious person. Miss Brown will suffice for some more time, I guess."

At that point, Professor McGonagall, no – Minerva – joined the conversation. "Narcissa, you surely did enhance this house. It is beautiful, now. No comparison to that old eerie atmosphere, no insult intended, Lucius."

"None taken, Minerva. Even I have to admit that it is brighter and more beautiful as it is. I do miss my old study, though. Narcissa decided that I wouldn't need it anymore and gave it to Draco."

"Well, that was only because you spend more time there then in the rest of the house. You have an office at work and you don't need another one as far as I am concerned." Narcissa glared at her husband. Hermione was surprised to see Draco chuckle.

"She's right, you know," he muttered to her, "my father tends to work way too much. Taking his study away from him was the only way to suppress it, at least at home." He seemed to be glad to see his parents' bickering.

"… you should enhance the security before she returns, anyway, Kingsley. We still don't know what happened … but I am almost sure that it was not a usual accident and I know you're, too." Hermione heard Minerva say. When she looked up she saw Lucius nodding.

"This house is secure, Kingsley, you know that. We can't risk anything." Hermione stared at her plate, pretending not to hear anything. She wasn't sure whether Draco bought it, though. He frowned at his father when they looked at each other. With a glance at Hermione, Lucius changed the topic.

"Draco? I am tired, now. Would you please help me to my room?" Hermione asked some time later. Draco immediately got up. He was happy that she had asked him and not Harry or one of her 'almost-brothers'. When he looked at her, though, he felt that maybe, only this time, he'd prefer Harry to take her.

"Sure." He answered reluctantly. He picked her up and carried her out to where her wheelchair stood. "Ah, this is ridiculous we are almost at the staircase anyway." And he went past it. When they reached her rooms, she made him come in. He braced himself, knowing full well what was to come now.

"What were they talking about?"

"I have no idea what you mean!"

"Oh yes you do. I am not stupid and I am not deaf – nor am I blind. I saw you silencing your father. Why would the ministry need to put on new security? And why does it matter that this house is safe?" She was fuming and Draco allowed himself for only a few seconds to adore the way her eyes glittered menacingly. Then he answered.

"We are not sure whether that crash you got yourself in was only that. Some fear it was a failed attack on the 'Gryffindor Princess'. Seeing as it was a muggle bus you took, the story the driver told afterwards is more than a little adventurous. He talked about green jets striking his bus and how he apparently couldn't move until it was too late. Then, after the crash had happened, he swears he saw a dark figure, hooded and cloaked in black, with a glittering face. That was all we could get out of him. The ministry, however, couldn't work out any trace of magic there. So they couldn't even try to make out who was responsible."

"You mean somebody attacked a muggle bus? But why? Voldemort is gone and this time he won't come back. 'Sport' like that is just stupid now."

"We do not think that the attack was meant for the muggles. And we do not think that it was just 'someone'. You were the only witch in there. And it just so happens that you are one third of the Golden Trio. The description the driver gave us resembled a Death Eater, wouldn't you say so? They attacked you, Hermione. That's why I wanted to get you out of St. Mungo's as soon as possible. That's why this house is the best place for you to stay."

"And why didn't anybody bother to tell me? I am not a child. I deserve to know what is going on! Did you make everything else up? The training and all of this just to make me do what all of you planned for? I won't cope with that. I won't stay here. After all, I could put you and your parents in danger if I stayed here. I won't!" She yelled at him now. Her voice started to break as the charms wore off.

"Stop yelling!" he was yelling himself, now. "I didn't make anything up. Each and every reason I gave you was totally true. You need training and you need some peace to come to terms. You won't leave! You'll stay here where I can watch you. I didn't save your life so now you can throw it away. I saved you once and I will make sure that I won't need to again! And of course you have a right to know but this would hardly count as the perfect moment, now, would it? We wanted to wait some days since you had to cope with enough stuff as it was. Sorry for caring!" His outburst came so unexpected for Hermione that she actually shut up. He was right after all. She had enough to cope with.

"I am sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel so helpless and I don't like it at all."

"No, listen, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. After all it is just normal that you're angry." He stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears which she had tried so hard not to shed. "We'll just have to cope with things together, okay? You will be safe here and you are much wanted, believe me. My parents and I know what is at stake but we wouldn't want you to leave. Let me just help you."

"Right," she gulped, "then, what was that stuff about Lavender? First she's a good substitute then she suddenly isn't? What happened?" Hermione tried to change the topic. She felt uncomfortable with the way this conversation was turning.

"Wonderful, just another thing I don't want to tell you. Couldn't you have asked Harry to bring you up? Then you could have bitten his head off." At Hermione's laughter he grinned though. "Okay, brace yourself. It is not as dramatic as the first revelation but still. Lavender is the prick's new girlfriend. Well, actually it's not that new anymore, some months I guess. Your colleagues seem to have taken it as some major betrayal towards you so the atmosphere at your department is rather tensed now, I would think."

"That's just stupid. I mean, Ron broke up with me so it doesn't matter who he's with, now. And as I said before, that breakup was coming before the crash. That's all? They shun her because she's with Ron, now? I won't have that. I want you to invite Lavender and some of the others here for next week. Would that be okay? Then I can tell them off!" She looked at him apparently forgetting about the former topic.

"Better them than me, I'd say." Draco smirked and this time it greatly resembled that evil smirk he used to show around at school. Hermione was surprised to realize she actually missed it. "However," he said, "you'll go to bed now. Tomorrow will be strenuous day."

"Yes, Daddy," she said in a sweet girly voice he didn't like at all.

"Haha, very funny, Granger," he growled while leaving her room. "I'll send Winky so you are not tempted to do anything else." And with another smirk he left her.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay … hope you liked it? Yes? No? What could I improve? PLEASE review … it really doesn't hurt AND it makes my day!**


	6. A date? … and revelations

**A/N: First of all a BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed so far namely:**

**nature love 95**

**MrsBadcrumble18**

**OhEmGeeJessss**

**Multiple Sarcasms**

**EsemmeTresemme**

**Linneh**

**Panther Eyes**

**lolXbelle09 **

**lookmeintheeyesnickjonas!**

**I really enjoy reading reviews ^^ **

**So, now, here you go … **

**Chapter 6** – A date? … and revelations

"Oh, Draco, I am surprised you made it down in one piece." Harry grinned evilly as Draco joined the dinner party again.

"Wonderful, you knew she overheard everything and just let her bite my head off, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. How did it go, though?" Now he sounded concerned rather than gloating. Draco had a feeling, though, that he only played the innocent.

"Well, I still have my head as you can see. She only chewed at it a little bit. Actually, it went better than I would have dared to hope. First she wanted to leave the manor but then she consented to staying here. She also asked about Brown and when I told her, she laughed and said it was stupid and she wouldn't have any of that. She wants Brown and some other people from her department here the next week to tell them exactly how she feels." Now it was Draco's turn to grin mischievously. "I surely wouldn't like to be in any of their shoes."

"You still are a mean little ferret, you know that?" Harry smiled.

"I seem to recall somebody telling me. However, why didn't your brother in law come?"

"I don't know what you're talking about … there were four of them." Harry said innocently.

"You know exactly what or rather who I am talking about. As well as you know that I am not particularly keen on having him her. However, it makes her unhappy not to see him. And since nothing of this is in any way her fault, I don't see why he would behave like this towards his supposedly best friend." He glared at Harry as if daring him to defend Ron's behaviour.

"You know that I agree with you, Draco. I don't know why he's not here or why he would do this to her. I tried to drag him along but he merely said after what he did to her he couldn't face her. I told him that he didn't do anything to her until now but that what he does right now hurts her more than anything else. He didn't even acknowledge he'd heard me, though." Harry frowned. Ron's behaviour was a mystery to him. It had been ever since the crash … no, actually even before that. The way he treated Hermione was just not tolerable.

"Oh, and Draco? Just some sound advice between friends: Next time you should put a silencing charm around you. Your conversation _was_ quite interesting for us but still …" He grinned as he saw Draco turn a violent shade of pink.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled. Actually, she was happy to have heard that conversation. She had suspected for quite some time, now, that Draco did not only 'like' Hermione. She was sure now, though. And she was happy about this because she thought that Draco and Hermione were perfect for each other. After all, they shared their love for literature and for organizing things. Also, Draco was not hopelessly beyond Hermione's intellect. For Ron that had always been difficult. He felt he wasn't up to her – he felt inferior.

"Dray, how would you like to join Harry and me for a dinner out sometime next week?" she asked innocently when they were finally on their way to the door..

"Uh Ginny, you know, I'll have to stay here. I wouldn't want Hermione to be here alone and my parents will go on a vacation, remember?" Draco refused.

"Well, well, let's see. Surely, Hermione will be able to walk short distance, won't she? So we could all go together." She must have looked rather smug since Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction. Draco, however, didn't realize it. He considered this and was just happy to be provided with this opportunity.

"Yes, you may be right. That would even be a great opportunity to get her out – you know with the world's greatest auror at our side and all." Draco's threw a smirk at Harry that could hardly get any wider – or meaner for that.

"Well," Harry said, "you're right in that case … I think I should ask Ron, too, you know, he's second best." When he saw Draco's face fall, Harry nearly toppled over with laughter.

"That's quite enough, Harry!" Ginny said sternly, "It will be the four of us and it will be a wonderful evening." Ginny intervened. "I'll owl you, Dray. In the meantime, try and do be nice, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a Slytherin – nice is not in my vocabulary." Draco managed to keep a serious face but merely for seconds. Then another smirk spread over his face.

"Dray, please? Hermione will be insecure tomorrow – I'd bet on that. You should do something really nice so she relaxes … pretty please?" Ginny used her poppy dog eyes on him and he knew he was being manipulated but couldn't help it. He heard Harry snorting which didn't help improving his mood.

"I'll see you at dinner, then!" With that he turned around and left them standing at the door. Ginny and Harry left the manor after that and walked hand in hand towards the apparition point.

"Ok, love, what was that?" Harry asked not even trying to beat around the bush.

"I have no idea what you mean. Could you be more specific?"

"Ha, I know you, Ginevra, you're up to something. First you arrange a date for the four of us and then you try to make Draco do 'something really nice'? One might think you're on a mission."

"Oh Harry, you know as well as I do that Dray and 'Mione are perfect for one another. AND I think you know even better than I do that Dray has a thing for her. After all, you are his best friend, right?" She threw him 'the look' as her brothers called it. There was absolutely no chance to lie to her when she did that. Harry sighed.

"Well, I suppose, I do. I am quite sure, though, that they do not need our help to come to that conclusion. So stop meddling, okay?"

"Hmpfh, only if you tell me everything!"

_*Flashback*_

_As Harry entered the room in which Hermione now peacefully rested, he saw a familiar blonde man sitting in the chair next to her bed. Malfoy did not recognize his presence, though. He seemed … broken. Harry wondered what would make Malfoy sit in the room of a muggleborn with that look on his face. There was anger, as usual, and there was also the notorious 'Malfoy-expression' which seemed to convey superiority about everybody every time. There was also sadness, though, and that had to be the first time Harry had ever seen that look on Malfoy's face. Wait, no, not the first time, the second time. Yes, the first time was definitely when they were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor; when Malfoy refused to turn them in. Harry never quite understood why he didn't. Sure, he might not have been able to recognize Harry without a doubt but sure enough he would have been able to tell who Hermione and Ron were._

"_Erm, so, how is she, Malfoy?" He was actually quite proud of the civil tone he managed to use. The reaction was nowhere near civil, though. Malfoy jumped off the chair and turned in a split second with his wand drawn. He looked as if he was caught stealing the cookie jar. _

"_What do you want, Potter?" He spit at Harry. _

"_I thought I made that quite clear – I asked how Hermione is. Since you're her healer, now, you're the one to ask, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked for good measure._

"_Oh, yes, well, don't you sneak up on me again! As to the patient she is fine now. Or at least she should be. However, she doesn't seem to wake up which she should by now. I have no idea why that is so, though." He threw a concerned look in Hermione's direction. With that, however, he rushed out of the room and left a puzzled Harry behind._

"_Why is it that I find you again and again in this room though you apparently do not do anything? You're just sitting there staring. It's getting kind of creepy, you know?" Harry asked from the doorway in which he stood watching Malfoy, once again, sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed._

"_That's none of your business, Potter. I may visit my patients whenever I want to." His voice sounded absent, though. The infamous Malfoy snide was missing._

"_And do you visit all of your patients and spent time watching them after you already did your ward round?" At this he actually saw Malfoy blush._

"_No, Potter, I don't. But then most of my patients are not old classmates I treated horribly during our schooldays. Most of my patients, thus, I do not owe an apology. And I do not have pricks of conscience because most of patients. There, are you happy now?" Malfoy's voice was devoid of any emotions. It sounded like he was talking about the weather._

"_Is that why you came when we flooed you? Because you feel you owe her? And why did you stay? Come on, Malfoy, you say these things which imply that you changed a lot but you're not willing to show it to people?" Harry could see in his eyes that he'd gone too far._

"_I changed, alright, Potter. That doesn't mean, however, that I can stand wonder boy or his fabulous sidekicks now. So just leave me alone!" He snarled and walked out of the room._

"… _you leave this room RIGHT NOW or I'll make sure you regret it!" Harry could hear Ron shout. He hurried towards Hermione's room and was prepared to almost anything … almost being the operative word. Malfoy was standing next to Hermione's bed looking down on her with an expression that Harry would have interpreted as longing in any other face. On the other side of the bed stood an aggravated Ron, pointing his wand towards Malfoy's face and still shouting at him._

"_RON! What the hell are you doing? Put away your wand and shut up." Harry noticed then that Malfoy hadn't pulled out his wand. What was wrong with Ron? "What the bloody hell is going on here?"_

"_I just arrived here and found HIM by HER side. And he is refusing to leave. So I am going to make him leave!"_

"_Merlin, Ron, he is a healer. He SAVED her. Without him she would be dead by now. So if he wants to visit her that's just fine!"_

"_Oh yeah, almighty Malfoy saved her. Look at her … that's not saved at all. She's not waking up again. We have been waiting for weeks now, even months and there is nothing happening. She's AS GOOD AS DEAD." By now, Ron's face rivalled the colour of his hair._

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING! She's ALIVE and she'll wake up alright. You're the worst friend I have ever heard of Weasel." To Harry's utter surprise, Malfoy yelled at Ron. Not that the yelling part was surprising in any way but the part defending Hermione or rather standing up for her. And once again, Malfoy rushed past him in order to leave the room. Only this time he stopped at Harry's side and snared: "You better make the Weasel behave. Nobody knows how much a person in her condition actually hears and understands. Next time he says something like that in her presence, I'll hex him into oblivion!" _

_Somehow, the anger, the sadness, the frustration and even standing up for Hermione suddenly made sense to Harry. All the times he had found Malfoy alone in that chair next to Hermione's bed. With an almost audible click in his head he knew what was going on with Malfoy. Yes, he had changed. He was in love – in love with a muggleborn witch. Though whether this was a recent development or whether he felt like that even in their last year at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't fathom._

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N: Me … AGAIN, I know! Just a short reminder that I LOVE getting reviews … so if you like it … or you don't … or you know how to improve this story … please let me know!**


	7. A surprise in the sun

**Chapter 7 – A surprise in the sun**

Hermione awoke with a start. Something wasn't right. She didn't know where she was and she dreamed that her friends had left her and now she was stuck with ….

"… Malfoy!"

"Oh, are we back to second name terms? You know, you should inform me in advance so I can adept." He grinned. Hermione was startled for some seconds but then everything came back to her.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and didn't know where I was. And then I had that dream last night and then … then you came in and I didn't know what happened and ..." She was rambling. She knew it but seemingly she couldn't stop. He did it for her.

"Hermione, stop it. It's ok. See, I won't be angry just because you're not exactly a morning person. I just came to ask whether you wanted to have breakfast with me. My parents got up really early today and I hate to have breakfast on my own." He smiled at her.

Hermione was surprised by just how handsome he looked when he did that. 'He should do that more often.' "What should I do more often?"

"Hm? Oh, did I say that aloud?" Damn, how could she let that slip?

"Indeed you did. So?"

"So what?"

"So, what should I do more often?"

"Erm, nothing. Yeah, I would like to have breakfast with you if you can wait another 20 minutes? I'll have to get ready first." She knew she had blushed to a violent shade of pink but couldn't help it.

"Well, of course I'll wait. You know, the knight in shining armour always waits for the young and beautiful lady." And without waiting for her reply he left the room. What was that supposed to mean? How should she fathom this boy … or rather this man? First he rescued her, then he cared for her and took her to his home in order to keep her safe and now he, Draco sodding Malfoy, complimented her. The world had truly gone crazy. Her best friend, who she thought she could always count on, left her alone while her childhood enemy was there at her side and helped her wherever he could.

"Winky?" A 'plop' was her answer.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Would you be so kind to help me get washed and dressed?"

"Yes, Miss, Winky is helping you gladly." Thus, Hermione was ready after ten minutes – that must have been a record.

"Now, would you please call Draco so he can help me to the dining-room?"

"Yes Miss, I is bringing Master Draco." And with another 'plop' she vanished. Only some minutes later Draco knocked.

"Come in, please."

"So, that was only half the time you told me. Now we'll have to wait another ten minutes." Draco came in. He looked like she had just crushed a major surprise.

"Sorry? Why do we have to wait?"

"Well, you'll see. I won't tell you. It's a surprise."

"I gathered as much."

"How about I show you some more of the manor in the meantime? Maybe the library?" he asked knowing the answer well enough. With a grin, he swept her up and carried her down the corridor only a few doors on, though. "Well, here we are. Try not to overreact." With that he opened the door and Hermione had to work hard in order to stick to his demand.

"Oh my. Merlin, Draco, this must be larger than the Hogwarts library? And you said we have only ten minutes?" The door led to a huge room. Obviously, it was filled with books as it _was_ a library. What amazed Hermione, was that the bookshelves seemed to go on forever. She literally could not see an end to them. The atmosphere was amazing, too. It was cosy. There were leather armchairs all over the place. Most of them, though, stood in front of the huge fireplace. She couldn't see the colour of the walls since there wasn't one spare space between books and bookshelves.

"Draco, this is magnificent. How could you keep this room from me for TWENTYFOUR hours? Can't we stay here just a little bit? Please?"

"Nope, by now I am practically starving. Come on, I'll show you the surprise now. By the way, how do your vocal chords feel?" He grinned. Hermione obviously hadn't noticed yet that she could talk without difficulties. Now her eyes widened.

"I… I don't feel them at all so to say. That's good, isn't it?"

"I would think so." He chuckled. "However, you'll have to sing along and use the charms still so as to not overstrain them already." He swept her up and took her downstairs.

"I thought we wanted to have breakfast?" she asked as they went past the dining room.

"Well, yes, just wait and see." He took her towards the window front facing the gardens and out through the terrace door. There she could see a huge plaid lying next to a fountain which was sparkling in the morning sun. Hermione squealed.

"We'll have a picnic? Oh Draco, that's just wonderful." Draco arched an eyebrow at her.

"My, my, my, I'd never thought I'd hear Hermione Jean Granger squeal in my arms. …Ouch, woman, what was that for?" Hermione had punched his shoulder … and playfully was not the word to describe it.

"Shut it, Malfoy! You just got what you deserved." She told him snottily. Then she broke down in giggles.

As Draco lowered Hermione on the plaid and sat down next to her, a basket filled with fruit appeared soon to be followed by trays and plates with muffins, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and cereals. She also found a tea pot and a coffee pot and a milk can. "It's just perfect."

They sat in the sunshine and silently enjoyed their breakfast. Finally, though, Hermione wanted to talk about the topic that troubled her.

"At the risk of making you making me sing again, may I ask you a question, Draco?"

"You already did but go on."

"In that crash … were any of the muggles … injured?" she was afraid of his answer. If he was right and the whole incident was because of her, it would somehow make it her fault if somebody died.

"Yes, Hermione, people were injured some even badly. If you hadn't gone for help, most of them would have died. Some might have lived but not without permanent defects. As it was, you saved them all. Nobody died. Nobody was maimed. So, don't you dare believe it was your fault!"

She was relieved beyond reason by his words. The thought that innocent people might have been hurt because she sat in the bus with them was more than she could bear. Of course she knew that she was not actually responsible for the attack. Still, she was immensely relieved that nobody had suffered long term injuries.

"Draco, why do you think that it was a Death Eater attack? I mean, there has been peace for so long now and even if I was the 'Gryffindor Princess' as people call me so eagerly, I am not Harry. Why me?" Hermione looked at him and could easily see that he had thought about this many times before.

"I don't know. I can't see any reason to do something like that. You're right, the war is over and nothing is to be gained by such actions but quite a lot of years in Azkaban. It just doesn't make sense at all. However, Harry and I are still intent on finding that bastard." The rage in his voice was obvious. Hermione wondered then what it was that made Draco do all these things for her.

"Tell me about your life, will you?" She asked, more than slightly curious.

"What do you want to know? You know most of it already …" She could see he wasn't comfortable with her question but she would be damned if she just let him of the hook.

"Well, I know the prat you were at school. I know you didn't turn us in that … that night. I know you're a healer now and, might I add, a completely different person than I seem to remember. Why is that? How did you find your talent for healing?" She looked at him and dared him to deny her the answers. Draco took a deep breath … and chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I know you won't stop nagging until you get answers, will you?"

"Nope, no chance!"

"Well, even if I promised you some alone and undisturbed time in the library?" He saw her thinking about that. She was tempted, he could tell. Then her face lit up.

"Nope, your mum will grant me that anyway. Now, that I think of that, maybe she will tell me about how her son became a decent person?" She smirked at him.

"I really don't get how you could evade Slytherin when we were sorted. That was a low blow … for fear that you're right though, I'll tell you about the metamorphosis the 'amazing bouncing ferret' went through to become this dashingly handsome and, might I add, smart Prince Charming." He stopped at Hermione's snorting. "Well, did I forget something in my description?"

"Yes, actually, you forgot the modesty part. You sure are a modest person, aren't you?"

Chuckling, Draco continued. "Hm, yes, I could work on that, I think. However, as I said, I will tell you but not here. Let's go to my study."

"Why? I'd much rather like to enjoy the sun as long as it's shining."

"Yes, I am sure you'd enjoy it pretty much, especially when that gardener over there starts his work by mowing the lawn." He pointed over to the other side of the garden where indeed a gardener was getting ready to start his work.

"Do you always have to be right? However, how about my balcony? At least we can sit in the sun there!"

"Really? You know you're inviting me to your private rooms, right? Careful, there, Granger. People might think you have a thing for me." He smirked. That smirk, she knew so well from there school years. That smirk she had not seen in a long time (even before the crash). For some reason she could not fathom it infuriated her.

"You … you … urgh! You are still the amazing bouncing ferret, you know? Honestly, if you weren't my host, I'd hex you into oblivion right now." She was interrupted by Malfoy's laughter. She'd never seen him like this. He was laughing until he had tears in his eyes. The effect on her was not at all to her liking. She had to fight hard to refrain from joining in. She couldn't for the life her, though, stop her mouth from twitching as she fought the smile slowly forming itself there.

"I doubt that you would top the bat bogey hex Ginny presented me with last year," he smiled after calming doubt a bit, "however, I am sorry, I just couldn't resist this chance to infuriate you." And that was the full truth. He loved to see her infuriated.

"Is that so?" she asked sweetly. That moment he knew he was in trouble.


	8. Draco's tale

**A/N: Ok, there was a long wait I know … and evil me didn't even warn you I was on holidays in Ireland and now I am back ^^ so here's the next chapter! I'll have to warn you for future waiting, though. Until this point I had the story laid out … so now we'll step on new grounds and it might just take a wee tad longer to update …**

**Chapter 8 – Draco's tale**

"I am in trouble, ain't I?" Draco gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. Why should you be in trouble?" Her voice still had that creepy sound – extra sweet, so to speak – it was kind of freaking him out.

"Oh, nothing, I just think the tone of your voice suggests that I should not turn my back on you or else …" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmpf, I just don't see why you'd have to infuriate me at all. And why you are that good at it!" She glared at him. Draco was tempted for some brief seconds to tell her the exact reason. She was so beautiful when she was angry. Her face would flush and her hair would start acting on its own. Her eyes would flash and she would have such a determined look on her face. Alas, he couldn't tell her … at least not yet.

"Well, it must be an old habit. You know, old habits die hard. And I am so good at it because I got so much practice in our younger years, I guess." He laughed and dodged a punch.

"Let's go to your balcony then – but only if your intentions are honourable!" Laughing he picked her up.

"You are such a git! However, I think it's time for my story now so you can tell me on our way alright." She smirked and knew she had him.

"Right, ok then, just .. give me a minute."

Hermione could see how Draco struggled. All the playfulness was gone. It seemed like he built walls around him. She panicked. Once these walls were up, she wouldn't see the real Draco anymore. What if he became the old Draco – the Hogwarts Draco – again? She wondered for a second why she thought of this improved version as the real one but then dismissed the thought.

"I am sorry." She blurted out. His eyebrows shot up.

"You're sorry? Why exactly"

"Erm, for punching you earlier. And … for trying to make you tell me something you don't want to. I am sorry. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to. I am just happy that there is an improved version, after all." By then they had reached her rooms and settled down on the chairs in front of the huge glass front. Draco had opened some of windows so it was like sitting outside.

"An improved version?" He chuckled. "Like an update for one of those muggle devices? Charming, Granger. Well, I do not exactly want to tell you about my past since I don't like being reminded of most of it. However, I think you deserve to know. And I know you'll become insufferable before long if I don't tell you so here we go …"

_*Flashback*_

_Everywhere around him was chaos. People were crying, people were laughing. People were searching for those missing and some people were lamenting those found. People were screaming – out of frustration, out of desperation, out of joy. He couldn't put this puzzle together._

_The castle was nearly destroyed. There was debris everywhere. Walls were missing. Most of the gargoyles were either gone or destroyed. Everything around him was a blur. _

_There were people everywhere. They were glaring at him; they were ignoring him; they were whispering about him. He felt like he was alone in an oversized bubble. Nobody was talking to him. Nobody wanted him there. _

_His thoughts wandered back the time some hours ago. His _friend_ defied him. He ridiculed him. The worst, though, was that he actually tried to kill one of their classmates. How could he? Draco remembered the time at the manor when the exact people they encountered in the room of requirement were standing right in front of him – at his mercy. His classmates. People he had hated for so long, people he had wanted to humiliate for so long, people he had wanted to bring down for so long. He couldn't do it then. Though it would have meant to bring his family back into the Dark Lord's 'good books', he couldn't bring himself to turn them in. Partly, it was because of her. He couldn't look at her for fear of betraying his feelings then. It was more, though. They were his classmates. He had seen them laughing and crying. He had seen them in happy times and in sad times. He had hated them, yes. He also hoped they would win. He had hoped they would free his family and himself from that maniac and his plans. He didn't like them but he couldn't betray them. If he wasn't even able to turn them in for his family's sake then how could Crabbe try to actually kill them? Now, it was him who was dead. Draco didn't know where Gregory had ended up. Was he still alive? What about his friends? Where were Blaise and Pansy? Were they safe? And, even more important – where were his parents? _

_The chaos around him increased. He heard several people shouting then he recognized Potter's voice. "Leave them be!" And all of a sudden there was silence. He didn't look up though. He couldn't bear the looks people were casting at him. He knew what they thought. Even worse, he knew they were right. He was worthless; a coward; an idiot who somehow helped creating this chaos. They wondered why he was alive when their loved ones were not. He was wondering, too._

_Suddenly, somebody hugged him fiercely. He looked up just to look into his father's eyes. Never before had his father hugged him as far as he remembered. 'Malfoy men do not go all gooey.' That was what his father always told him. New rules seemed to be imposed here. Then he looked over his father's shoulder to see his mother looking at them, tears welling up in her eyes. And the chaos around them droned out once more._

_He sat on his bed in the manor. He dreaded the moment they'd have to leave and go to the trials. His mother and father were both allowed to stay at the manor. Charms were making sure they could only floo to the ministry and only if they had to attend another day of their trials. It was a wonder to Draco that _he_ wasn't brought to trial. Probably Potter had saved him once more as he had tried to help his parents. _

_Today was the rendition of judgement in both cases and because of Potter his parents had a chance to not end up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives but to serve some years under arrest at the manor. Well, he could certainly live with that. He did _not_ like the prospect of owing even more to Potter, though. It was embarrassing and he couldn't stand it. He still didn't like him. Wonder boy and the Weasel would never be his favourite people in the world … and he hoped he'd never have to see them again after today's trial._

"_There's no way you'll be spending these years here like us. You need to find something useful for you to do. Obviously, you'll not be able to work at the ministry so you'll have to think of something else." His father was fuming because Draco shut himself away at the manor. Time and time again he tried to coax him into going out and regain his life. "One might think, you were sentenced to arrest here and not us! No Draco, no arguing here. You'll have one month's time to consider what you want to do. One month! I'll not have any son of mine living like a hermit!"_

_He was angry, oh so angry at his father's outburst! How dare he … something useful? As if his father had ever done something useful in his life. 'Well, he's kind of paying for that now, isn't he?' He decided that maybe, just maybe, his father had a point. He was too young to stay at the manor for the rest of his life. Going out, though, meant that he had to expose himself to the public animosity. Well, he would try and change his ways. He should find something where he actually could make up for what he had done. Not that he thought he ever could completely eliminate his guilt but he could try nonetheless._

_He spent the next couple of days reading and researching. He regularly fell asleep in the library. Thus, one night Debby, his house-elf, found him there. "Master isn't doing any good in sleeping here. I is bringing Master to his room. What is master doing anyways?" she muttered, thinking him asleep. Draco chuckled. Debby was his favourite and she had an attitude that reminded him of Granger. _

"_I am looking for something I could do with my life if you must know."_

"_Master is looking for a profession?" The house-elf sounded slightly surprised. "Why?"_

"_Why I am the one stuck with nosey house-elves? I wondered about that myself." The elf just chuckled at this. _

"_Master is funny. But why does master need a profession?"_

"_Not that it is any of your business, Debby, but my father thinks I am a nuisance at the moment and I think his right. I … thought I could try to make up for what I did." He couldn't believe he had this _conversation_ with a house-elf- even if it was Debby._

"_Then master should be a healer." _

_At that he laughed._

"_Yes, I can see how the healers at St. Mungo's would be ever so happy to take me as an apprentice." But his stubborn house-elf just looked at him sternly._

"_Does master remember the first time he did magic as a child? Debby certainly does. Master was healing Debby after Debby was punishing herself for not obeying orders. Master would be a great healer, I is sure!" There was no way he could argue. The elf had tears in her eyes and looked at him with those huge eyes. She was his 'nanny' when he was smaller. Every time he did something forbidden, she was supposed to report to his father. More often than not, though, she didn't and had to punish herself afterwards. He loved this elf (which she well knew and took advantage of whenever she deemed it helpful)._

"_Alright, alright, I'll think on that."_

"_Mother, do you know of other magical hospitals than St. Mungo's?" He approached his mother after several days of thinking about Debby's suggestion – and the more he thought about it the more he liked it._

"_Why? Are you ill? What is it, Draco?" Narcissa sounded worried and looked him over – concern written all over her face._

"_No, I am fine. I wondered because … I, well … I … Iwouldliketobecomeahealer."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_I would like to become a healer. And that is hardly possible at St. Mungo's, now is it? So, I wondered whether there were other possibilities?"_

"_I … Draco, that's wonderful. I guess, well, we should contact Madam Pomfrey. She'd know what to do, I guess."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, three weeks later, I found myself in France starting my apprenticeship at the magical hospital there. Poppy was great. She was actually quite excited about my wish to become a healer … at least after I assured her under Veritaserum, too." He chuckled. "There, now you know the start. The rest'll have to wait since I am starving alright!"

**A/N (again, I know I am annoying^^): Please, please, pretty please review. I just love reviews! **


	9. Contemplation

**Chapter 9**

Hermione took a shower while contemplating her situation … again. She was living with the Malfoys which was more than strange. Even worse – she _liked_ living with the Malfoys. Never could she have imagined the way they seemed to care for her well-being. Narcissa practically pampered her whenever Hermione would let her and Draco's care went even further than that. He insisted on overlooking her training which after just some days had already enabled her to walk short distances on her own and to stand under the shower instead of using her wheelchair. Also, he spent his free time with her whenever she was in need of company.

Reluctantly, she turned the water off and stepped out of her shower. While dressing she looked at her reflection in the mirror. As all her world, it seemed to be veiled behind some mysterious mist. She could only just recognize herself … as she could only just recognize this world she had woken up to. And again her thoughts strayed to Ron. How he could just desert her without looking back at their friendship, she could even comprehend less than the evident change in the Malfoy family.

The day before, as Draco had promised, Lavender Brown and some of her fellow workers had visited her. How stupid they were. Hermione remembered entering the room and feeling the tension.

_*Flashback*_

_First thing she saw, as she entered the room Draco had shown her, was Lavender Brown. She stood alone in one corner of the room not daring to sit down with the others. Her colleagues sat on the couch chattering away and ignoring the lonely woman as best they could. Every now and again, though, they shot her nasty glances, clearly indicating to stay away from them._

_Apparently, no one had cared to tell them that Hermione wasn't happy with their behaviour since she heard the only other woman in the room, Tara, say: "Well, now Hermione will give her a piece of her mind. Such a betrayal. I don't know how she can even live with herself. And they were supposed to be friends …tsk."_

"_Okay, that's quite enough." Hermione fully entered the room and strolled over to Lavender. The young woman seemed to agree with Tara, though, and took a few steps back while stammering:_

"_Hermione, I am so sorry. I … I just love him. I always have, you know that. And when it didn't look as though you'd awake again … I know I betrayed you. I am so sorry but please don't take him away from me." A snorting noise was heard from Brian, one of the three men in the room. _

"_You're just a traitor. How could she forgive you? You took her boyfriend away from her."_

"_Brian, I'll decide myself whom I forgive and whom not, thank you very much. And indeed I can't forgive Lavender since there _is_ nothing to forgive. Lav, Ron and I were falling apart even before the crash and nobody could have expected Ron to wait for someone, he wanted to break up with in the first place. I am not angry and you didn't take him away from me … nor do I intend to do so. So," she said, turning to Tara, Brian, Niall and Tim, "I expect you to stop this rubbish. No more bullying Lavender because of something that is none of your business … do you understand me? I won't have that. And just to make myself clear … as I get it, Lavender visited me regularly before and after she got with Ron so don't you dare tell her she's a bad friend because you, Tara, visited me only once and that was directly after the accident. And you were supposed to be my friend, too, weren't you? I think that's all. Thank you for coming." With that she turned and left the room still fuming. How dared they being such hypocrites? When the four bullies (she had asked Kingsley about the who and when and where of the problems) had left, Lavender still stood in the same corner of the room. Hermione turned and looked for her._

"_Lav? Is everything okay?" _

"_Yes, I am just … blimey Hermione, I am so glad you're back with us and that you aren't angry and still consider us friends." Lavender had tears in her eyes and was near something that Hermione could easily identify as a breakdown. They had been friends, though not best friends, for years, after all._

"_Well, just calm down, Lavender. I am glad that you're here, too. I take it that Ron wasn't too happy to let you come here, right? Harry tells me that Draco and Ron are not exactly best friends." At that Lavender snorted._

"_I didn't tell him where I went … he'd have thrown a fit if I had. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him. I tried to persuade him to come and visit you but he insists he wouldn't set foot on Malfoy ground. I think that is just an excuse, though. For some reason he's afraid of meeting you, 'Mione. I think he is ashamed of leaving you. You know, Ginny left quite an impact when they had that row." Lavender looked down not wanting to go on, obviously._

"_Well, I am quite tired now, Lav. Could you please tell Ron what I told you, though? We both knew that we were at the end of the road, so to speak, but I miss my best friend dearly." Lavender again was on the verge of crying. She hugged Hermione and then left._

_*End Flashback*_

Still, Ron hadn't called. Hermione was so disappointed by that that she now, too, was on the verge of crying but then she decided she'd rather be angry. Ron would come to his senses sooner or later and then she would give _him_ a piece of her mind.

As she was fully dressed in jeans and a jumper, she left the bathroom and went to her study. She looked at the bookshelves again being reminded on the strange 'housemates' she kept. When Draco and Narcissa were a huge surprise (which definitely was an understatement) then Lucius was a shock.

After his return for the dinner party he stayed at the manor. In the beginning, Hermione was nervous about being in the same house as Lucius Malfoy even if said house was as large as Malfoy Manor. How could she not be? That man had tried to rid Hogwarts of muggle-borns even before Voldemort returned. So she never went anywhere in the manor without company. After a few days, however, she had an epiphany.

_*Flashback*_

… _She sat in the bus still fuming because of Ron. That git. How dared he steal her car and then not even coming to get her? He was in for a surprise if he thought she'd let him get through with that. She was reaching for her bag in order to get out some notes for her work – thus she could at least do something useful while being on her way home – when suddenly the bus stopped. _

_Hermione fell off her seat and was in pain, immediately. What happened? She saw that the bus was lying on its side and her seatmate was sprawled all over her. She could barely breathe. When she finally got rid of him, she heard moans from everywhere. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she crawled to the front of the bus to see what had happened. When she reached the driver's seat she looked up and saw a hooded figure. It raised its head and Hermione started to scream …_

"… _shush, it will be fine. Nobody's going to harm you here. You're safe." She awoke to a soothing voice. The voice obviously belonged to the person gently stroking her hand. Where was she? This wasn't her room at all. Then she recognized the Malfoy library. She must have fallen asleep on one of the chairs. She began to calm down when she started to wonder who was comforting her. She looked up and saw platinum blonde hair – Draco … no, wait that wasn't Draco. It was … Lucius?_

_*End Flashback*_

She still had to chuckle at the memory. Her face must have shown the shock since Lucius immediately let go of her. He had heard her scream while he was looking for a new book to read and went to see whether all was ok … which it obviously wasn't. Once Hermione had calmed down, he told her he looked for a new book. And for some strange reason she still couldn't fathom, they started to discuss literature.

After this meeting, she wasn't anxious around him anymore since she figured that he could well have killed her at that moment if he wanted to. Furthermore, she reasoned, her friends and family trusted him so she would, too. And she liked discussing magical literature with him since he seemed to be quite well-read. How this man could have been hidden beneath the façade of the single-minded elitist Death Eater she knew before was an enigma to her.

However, the biggest mystery in the Malfoy household was Draco. Yes, he had told her about how he became a healer. Still there were so many questions. Why had he decided to help her in the first place? Why did he stay? Why did he care for her right now? And the biggest one – how could she fall for the amazing bouncing ferret after only one week?

**A/N: So … I know that Lucius is so OOC but I just love to see him that way ... I always think that after the Manor was taken over and his wand was taken from him, he sure would have time to reconsider some of his attitudes … but maybe he'll find back to at least some of his snooty behaviour. Just let me know what you think about that, won't you?**

**And by the way … I am so sorry for the wait … but it just came back to my mind that I also have my real live which doesn't like to be totally ignored ^^**


	10. Bad dreams … and bad news

**Chapter 10 – Bad dreams … and bad news**

Draco awoke with a start. He relived those horrible memories of the events on top of the Astronomy Tower again and again in his dreams. Each time he would awake drenched in sweat and near panic. As always, it took him some moments to readjust and recognize where he was. His room was dark and silent. The air seemed stiff. No breeze came in from the gardens. Then he remembered closing the windows the night before because a pair of doves had considered his window sill as the best place to court each other.

As he got up, he wondered why he had awoken early in his nightmare. Usually, he would dream the whole scene at the tower and then some … namely going back to the manor to be punished by the Dark Lord for his failure. And then, more often than not, the nightmares would shift to the dreadful events happening in his home to the one he loved.

This time, however, he only remembered seeing the Death Eaters barging out of the Vanishing Cabinet. Not that he couldn't live without having seen the rest of it. It was a terrible sight to see this scum destroying the school he loved. His aunt had been totally out of it. And why the hell anyone would allow Greyback into a school full of students was still beyond him. After all, he could easily have gone after one of their precious pureblood children.

Draco was so lost in his rather dark thoughts that he nearly jumped when he heard the tap on the window. That must have been what woke him. A beautiful white owl sat on the sill, now, instead of the doves. He recognized her as Harry's. Slightly impatient now, she tapped again at the window though she must have seen him coming over already. "My, you're impatient, Ginger." He said while letting her in. For whatever reason Harry had called his _white_ owl Ginger, Draco would never understand. All Harry said was that all the important females in his life were somehow connected to something ginger when he got her – so his owl which so much resembled his beloved Hedwig had to, too, if only by name. Well, Draco certainly hoped that at least one of these women wouldn't be 'connected' to anything or rather anyone ginger anytime soon.

The owl seemed to pout at him for not coming immediately when she tapped the window the first time. "Merlin, will you give me the letter now? Or should I tell Harry to send that little excuse for an owl, Pigwidgeon, next time?" That did it. Ginger all but threw herself at him, lifted her right leg, to which the letter was attached, and once he had taken it she left – without waiting for a reply or even a treat. 'Wonderful, now she'll be all huffed up and Gin will blame me. What did they have to write at this ungodly hour, anyway?" he thought while tearing open the letter. It was a short scribbled notice from Harry.

_I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me there asap. I got new hints as to who was involved in the crash. And be nice to Ginger, I woke her after she just returned from a hunt … you know how she is._

'Yeah … she's exactly like me if it comes to be woken up.' Draco thought amused. He already walked over to his closet to get something to dress. Then he put a cleaning charm on himself and left after writing a short note to his mother.

Since he hated apparating and didn't know whether they would go anywhere else, Draco decided to take his broom. On his flight to Diagon Alley he wondered what hints Harry could have gotten now … after all this time. He was also quite surprised that Harry did notify him. True, he had made him promise but he always thought that Harry would try to wiggle out of that.

Once he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco marched inside looking for Harry. The bar was empty, though. Tom, the landlord, was the only person present.

"Hey Tom. Do you mind giving me a shot of firewhiskey?" He needed something to calm his nerves. "And you haven't by any chance seen Harry here tonight, have you?"

"No, I haven't yet. But as you see, there's not much traffic tonight, anyways. I think I'll close early tonight. You'll get your firewhiskey, though. Do you think Harry will show up anytime soon? For the two of you I could stay a moment …" Draco decided to stop Tom's unusual rambling at that point.

"I got a message from him, so I think he'll come." For some reason, Tom's behaviour made him suspicious. "Anything wrong, Tom?"

The next moment, the door flew open and Harry entered the bar.

"Thank Merlin, Draco, I was afraid they got to you first. We'll have to go somewhere else." He turned to Tom. "Thanks, Tom." Then, he took Draco's arm and dragged him out.

"Okay, just listen, Dray. Someone is trying to drag the Malfoy name in this all. I got a letter from Kingsley today. The ministry could stop the Prophet from writing some bullshit about Hermione being held against her will at Malfoy Manor in the last minute. Skeeter seems to be intent on making a big affair of all of this.

However, I got another letter, today, an anonymous one. It said that the Death Eater attack was a charade to distract us. According to that source, a hit man was commissioned to kill Hermione. The reason was not stated, though. I have no idea whether this is true or not but it would at least explain why we couldn't find any Death Eater in the vicinity after the crash. All of them, who we know of, were recorded to be out of the country or, safely, in Azkaban. How any of them should have been able to make an appearance there and then just vanish again remained a mystery. But if someone only 'played' the Death Eater, it might explain a lot. I mean, we all agreed that it just didn't add up, right? How should Death Eaters have known 'Mione would take the bus? How should they have watched her so closely? And why would they attack her when I was as easy a target? I'll try to see whether this is a hot lead or not.

You have to be even more careful, though. That's why I wanted to meet. The press are after you to get an interview. And you have to even have a closer look as to whom you allow to enter the manor. I know you already are but up to now there was only reason to distrust those with connections to Death Eaters in the past. If indeed the attacker wasn't a Death Eater, though, it could have been anyone."

It took Draco some minutes to digest this.

"So, basically, you're saying that for some reason someone wants her dead? Is there any motive you can think of? I mean, she's Hermione Granger! Who the fuck would want to kill the war heroine except some deranged Death Eaters who'd want revenge?" Draco was fuming by now. He hated the feeling that the last one and a half years were gone by without anybody investigating in the right direction at least.

"That certainly is a good question if the hint is right … I don't know, Dray, but we better find out. You could start by asking Hermione whether she would know anyone. Also, I would like to ask your father whether he could carefully ask around. You know … erm … some of his business acquaintances are, well, operate in … let's say in circles where some people might know about hit men and how they operate. Now, that's it. I will go to the auror department now and you should probably head home. And I'd suggest not to try and hide this from 'Mione. She'll find out anyways." With a grin he turned around and left Draco to his own devices. Grumbling, Draco decided to follow his advice and go home. And then, with next morning's breakfast, he'd again be the one to break the bad news to Hermione.


	11. Breakfast

**Chapter 11 - Breakfast**

The next morning, Hermione went to the dining room across the floor. She felt incredibly content, especially considering her living with the Malfoys. She was just looking forward to having breakfast with Draco as they had made a habit of meeting around 9 o'clock for breakfast without ever actually talking about it. Usually she would enter the dining room and he would already sit there and wait for her. Afterwards they'd start her training.

Hermione had been surprised to see that Draco actually was quite a morning person. None of her male friends and acquaintances was nor was she. Every time she'd grumpily slump down into her chair, though, he would just laugh about her until she regained some composure and behaved (and due to hearing him laugh actually felt) human again. Now she even started to be in a better mood just by imagining their banter and the way he'd smile at her once she'd enter the room.

This morning, though, she was negatively surprised – Draco sat there waiting for her as she'd known all along. He didn't look up, though. His face was all but happy – he looked tired … and worried. While he'd usually instantly acknowledge her presence, today he didn't even seem to hear her entering. She waited some moments for him to look up and greet her … instead he buried his face in his hands.

"Why … good morning to you, too, sunshine." Hermione said, wondering what was wrong with him. At the sound of her voice he jumped. He looked at her and seemed to struggle for words. Now truly worried, too, Hermione went over to him and made him sit down again. Then she softly asked:

"What's wrong, Draco? You look like someone died or what." At her now anxious voice Draco's features softened.

"No, nobody died. It's nothing like that. It's just … Harry brought news last night and I don't like the idea to break them to you. You'll just bite my head off again." He smirked.

"Idiot, I never bit your head off ..."

"No? And what was that after your 'welcome dinner'? It sure felt like that."

She huffed. "That was nothing, you ninny. I was just … maybe … a little angry. What did you do this time to make me angry, though?"

"I didn't do anything. Why would you think it was something I did? Tsk. I said Harry brought news … and then he left me to break them to you. He can be such a git. You would think that after facing Voldemort, he wouldn't be afraid of a girl who's supposed to be his best friend … but then you _can_ be quite frightening for one so small." His face lit up at their banter.

"You better watch it, Malfoy, or else …" She was cut short.

"Yeah?"

"… or else I'll give you a reason to be scared of me." She smiled at him. "So, if I promise to be good, will you tell me what happened, alright?" She poured herself a coffee and grabbed a croissant. Then she sat down opposite him watching him closely.

"Since you'll nag all the time otherwise … alright, alright," he laughed as she threatened to throw her croissant at him, "it's quite depressing, actually. And it's two things. First, the Prophet is starting to campaign against my family. Kingsley stopped them from publishing an article the other day which basically said you were held captive at the manor. Now these so-called reporters are following us around to 'interview' one of us.

However, the more disturbing news is that some anonymous tip reached Harry, saying that the attacker that night was merely a pseudo-Death Eater. It said that actually a hit man was hired and he tried to lay a false trail … quite successfully, it seems." He stopped talking, giving Hermione some time to digest the news. He could practically hear her mind working.

"So, somebody _else_, apart from the Death Eaters, wants me dead? But … why? And … how?" She stared at him blankly.

"I don't know, I can't think of any reason. I lay awake the whole night … but nothing. All that came up were questions. Do you know whether anyone holds a grudge against you? Maybe someone at work? And who knew you'd be taking the bus that night? Someone must have tipped the hit man off, after all, since you'd usually take the car, right?"

"I don't know. I … Ron would have known, obviously, but he'd never do that to me … ever. Some of my colleagues must have known … they probably heard me yelling at him on the phone. But I don't … I mean there's nobody I'd consider an enemy, not anymore."

Her eyes were swimming in tears, now. It was too much to take. Who'd want to kill her? She was Hermione Granger, after all. All those not in league with the Dark Lord considered her a heroine. Now, someone obviously didn't. Someone who'd know that she still lived. Someone who might try again … and it was not necessarily someone obvious as a former Death Eater … it could be anyone. And the aurors had wasted one and half years investigating more than likely in the completely wrong direction.

"So, how'd Harry take it? He doesn't love to be fooled." She tried a smile – it was a weak attempt, though.

"He's not too happy obviously … knowing he didn't come any closer to whoever is responsible for this. On the other hand, there's new hope, now. The old traces all led to dead ends so now he hopes to get on.

However, this means, we need to be more careful. This house is safe … as safe as it can be without being Hogwarts – no one can apparate unto the grounds or even enter them any other way without permission. We need to be more careful as to whom we allow in, though. The servants will have to go on a vacation until we made sure they are trustworthy. The elves who want to stay will have to be 'enslaved' again until we found the person responsible. And you'll not be able to leave without a guard – meaning either Harry, my parents or me. We can't take risks." As he saw her preparing herself for an argument he cut her short. "I am sorry, 'Mione, but I thought this over again and again last night … there's no other way. And I am sure, Harry and Gin as well as your parents will agree."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "Now, how about a break in your training for today? We could go to the library, researching non-Death Eater ways to conjure the silver mask? You know that they are special and similar to the Dark Mark, you need to know what you're doing in order to conjure them correctly. So, that could be a hint whether a connection to Death Eaters exists or not." He watched her and smirked as her face lit up at the mentioning of the library. She finished her croissant and drank the last bit of her coffee. Her features then hardened again as she began to speak.

"Right, we can do that. But I also want you to prepare a meeting for me. I want to give an interview to Skeeter. This whole situation is messy enough without her interfering. If she'd succeed to publish an article like that one you mentioned, we couldn't leave the house at all. People would probably try to 'rescue' me, especially if I were with you or your parents. I won't allow that bug to do that to us – no way!" He smirked at the thought that Rita Skeeter might have bitten off more than she could chew with this particular witch.

"Alright, but Harry and Gin should be there, too. Otherwise, she'd just say we pressured you into giving this interview."

"No, she won't but it is ok. Harry and Gin might as well be there. Harry will have to get me a copy of the animagi-register before we call her, though." She glanced at Draco – just to see him smirk again.

"Do you think what I think you think? Hermione Granger, war heroine, Miss Goody-two-shoes resorts to blackmail?" He laughed as Hermione's face fell.

"How'd you know? I mean … well, yes." She cast him a questioning glance.

"Don't you remember who gave information to her when the Triwizard Tournament took place? I know she is an animagus. I didn't know she wasn't registered, though. I am shocked, still, that you would consider this!" He laughed.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. If you remember the Triwizard Tournament, you probably also remember that at some point the little bug miraculously stopped writing nonsense about Harry. Well, guess who made her stop." As Draco now looked genuinely shocked, Hermione could suppress a fit of laughter. Now, you should see your face, Dray, as if someone told you Santa didn't exist."

Draco didn't listen, anymore. He had stopped at the point when she had called him Dray and was looking at her dreamily.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry." Hermione burst into laughter again.

"Right, you didn't listen to me at all. That's ok, though. I'll just tell our friends you still believe in Santa and his little friends."

"Granger, you'll do no such thing!" He tried to growl but it didn't sound convincing. "Now, how about the library?" With that he dragged her out of the room.

**A/N: So, I think I left you alone for long enough now ^^ …**

**First of all I want to thank all of you who read and favourite or alerted this story or even me as an author! Special thanks go to the reviewers: nature love 95, MrsBadcrumble18, OhEmGeeJessss, Multiple Sarcasms, EsemmeTresemme, Linneh, Panther Eyes, loloXbelle09, lookmeintheeyesnickjonas, Keke Koorime, nopotofgold, Bunny115, bzsilver, Bandgeek252, wintersong1954, The Breeze, Tale, damonreader05, bbspoke1017! **

**You guys are amazing!**


	12. Mr Black

**Chapter 12 – Mr Black**

Ginny wasn't happy. She wasn't happy _at all_. Indeed she was just about to throw a nice little temper tantrum.

She sat on Lavender's couch waiting for her idiot brother. The redhead hated what Lavender had made of this flat that used to be Ron's and Hermione's. Everything seemed to be pink or white. Like a 'little princess' girl's room. In its attempt to be cosy it reminded her of Umbridge's office during her 'reign' at Hogwarts. How Ron could stand that she'd never get.

"Did you tell him I'd come?" As the question was out, she realized the menacing sound of it. Lavender sighed. She reached for the teacup and took another sip before she answered.

"No, Ginevra, I didn't tell him. And I don't know why he's late. He often is, though, I told you, remember?"

Ginny huffed. Lavender knew perfectly well that she hated to be called Ginevra. Another awkward silence fell between them. They had never been friends. In fact, they hated each other with a passion when they were still in school. Ginny thought Lavender to be shallow while Lavender considered Ginny a tomboy which, at least in her opinion, was a bad thing. Later they grew out of that hatred though they wouldn't become friends but acquaintances rather.

Finally, Ginny heard the door. She turned to see her brother.

"I am home, Lavender. How … what's _she_ doing here?" He asked with a glare in Ginny's direction.

"How nice, Ron. I am so glad to see you, too. I am her to visit my dear brother. Since it seems too much to ask of you to just owl us, I came to ask WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ron glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am perfectly fine. I have a lot of work to do, lately, so I am sorry if you felt let down." When he finished, Ginny's face had turned to the colour of her hair.

"If I felt let down? Are you stupid? One of your best friends just awoke from a coma which lasted one and a half years. Your other best friend and I have to try and explain to her what the hell keeps you from her … though we don't understand it ourselves. Now, the least you could do is to explain this. Merlin Ron, Hermione needs you as I am sure Lavender already told you." She glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"She doesn't need me. She's got you and Harry. She's got _Malfoy_." He spat. "And Hermione and I will never get together again. Why are you all insisting on me to go to her? Even Lavender who really shouldn't want me to go there …" He didn't get further.

"When will you understand that we don't want you to get back together? And how dare you say something like that to Lavender? You are 'Mione's _friend_ Ron. To visit her wouldn't mean anything else than being her friend. And just so you know, Hermione said that you two would have split up anyways … she's not angry at you though she had every right to be, mind you. So _what is your problem_?" She watched her brother closely and recognized the look of defeat on his face instantly. He sighed.

"How could she _not_ be angry at me, Gin? Regardless of what she says. I left her while she was in a coma. I stopped visiting her because I couldn't stand to see what I had done to her. And for what? I just didn't have the guts to split up with her. I was treating her like shit hoping she wouldn't take it anymore. I thought that if I was behaving badly enough she would make the decision for me. Then nobody would have blamed me and I wouldn't have to hurt her or anyone else. And then my cowardice resulted in this crash and she was more or less gone. And I was sorry for my friend, I really was. But I was also relieved. I was relieved that she wasn't living with me anymore. That I didn't have to listen to her telling me which mistakes I made, how lazy I was and all these things. I know she's way more intelligent than I am. I just couldn't stand being with her anymore. And she was the one to endure the consequences. I can barely look me in the eyes when I stand in front of the mirror each morning. And that's mainly because I was almost as relieved as I was horrified for her. I can't go there and just be her friend because if I was her friend I would not have been relieved. I just can't." Ginny was as horrified by this revelation as she was by seeing tears in his eyes. Then he stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him. The two women looked at each other helplessly.

"I didn't know he felt that way." Lavender seemed rather shocked. "Merlin, that must have gnawed at his conscience for all this time. How could he … I mean, to feel that way … I don't know. I didn't think he could be like that."

"Well, I guess he felt imprisoned, Lavender. We all expected him and Hermione to end up together. Whenever one of them indicated that they might not be the perfect match we told them how they were supposed to live happily ever after. Looking back it seems so stupid to have been meddling but back then it just seemed so natural for them to be together. Don' judge him too hard."

When Ginny came home, she was unusually quiet. Her husband watched her for a while before saying: "Ok, Gin, what is it? You're walking around the house like a ghost. You do not talk to me and you didn't even react when I said the Chudley Cannons would win the Quidditch cup this season. So what's wrong?"

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "You said the Cannons would win the cup? Even Hermione would certainly know better than that."

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to get a reaction from you … which I didn't. So stop procrastinating, Gin, and tell me what's bothering you!"

"Well, I've been to Lavender and Ron's place. Lavender and I decided that it was high time for Ron and me to have a nice little chat. And we had. I am still angry, don't get me wrong but I am afraid my brother has more emotional depth than I thought. He feels he doesn't deserve 'Mione's friendship anymore." She paused.

"Well, we knew that much before, didn't we? It's stupid, though. He's punishing himself and her for nothing and …"

"It's not nothing, Harry. He feels guilty because he wanted to end their relationship but didn't have the guts. He says he felt relieved when she was gone. I don't believe that that was his main feeling but still … He can't look her in the eyes, he says." She looked at him helplessly. "And now he's sad and she's sad and I don't know how to help them."

"Which in turn makes you sad." Harry grinned. "Well, we'll just have to change that, then. If Lavender was able to arrange a meeting between Ron and you, she certainly will be able to help you do the same for Ron and Hermione, right?" Ginny's face lit up. "Well, that is if Draco let's her out of his grasp after all that happened lately." As he saw how her face fall again he added: "We'll explain it … he wants them to meet and be friends because she's unhappy without Ron in her life."

Just as Harry was about to receive his well-earned reward, a knock sounded from the door. With a slight shake of his head because of the late hour, Harry went to get it. He opened the door to a small and rather old man who – judging by the strange range of clothes he wore – was a wizard trying to hide as a muggle.

He was almost bold apart from some tiny islands of grey hair remaining on his head. A long nose protruded out under deep-set eyes which had a nervous look upon them. His bushy eyebrows were raised and gave him a look of continuing amazement. When he spoke, Harry was surprised to hear a deep and calm voice.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes, that would be me. Can I help you?"

"You certainly can. What's more, I can help you if you'd just let me in?"

"And your name is …?"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Beldin Black. I am a … shall we say business acquaintance? … of Mr Lucius Malfoy. He asked me to tell you what I told him." With a mischievous grin – since he was well aware that he had won Harry's interest – Beldin Black stepped towards the door. After hesitating for just a second, Harry stepped aside and let him in.

"And what might it be that you told Lucius?" Harry closely watched Black. Once inside the house with the door shut behind him, his nervousness seemed to evaporate mostly.

"Ah, that's better. You see, Mr Potter, there are those who wouldn't want me to tell you what I know. Let's see. Where should I start? I trust you know what Miss Granger does at work?"

"Actually, no, I don't. I know she works for the International Law Regulation and Enforcement Department but I don't know what exactly it is she's doing there. I never was much of a lawyer."

Black cast him an incredulous glance. "Well, you don't need to be much of a lawyer to understand this. Your experience as an auror should quite suffice. Miss Granger's department is in charge whenever it comes to cross-border affairs. New laws are designed there and their compliance is overseen by that department as well. Whenever your department, Mr Potter, has issues chasing a Death Eater to another country, it is the ILRED which solves your problems. And if the problems cannot be solved officially, ILRED also has its own aurors to work out those problems rather … unofficially."

Harry snorted. "You make it sound as if it was a kind of secret service."

"Oh no, that is not what it is at all. It is not secret, you see? Though some of their operations are. However, Miss Granger certainly is not a spy, I can assure you. She is the head of ILRED which means she organizes things. That is quite official knowledge. What she knows, though, is not always official. It seems that in the time prior to Miss Granger's accident, ILRED found a Death Eater called Rodolphus Lestrange. I trust you heard about him?" Harry nodded. "They are after him. Now, that would affirm the Death Eater connection with the accident Miss Granger had …" Harry interrupted.

"Just let me get this straight. If there is a whole department and seemingly a whole lot of aurors knowing about this, why would Hermione alone be the target? And why didn't her colleagues inform us?"

"You see, Miss Granger is the one where all the information comes together. Not everybody in her department would know everything like she does. And you weren't informed because apparently they don't believe it was a Death Eater. It rather seems like some important people were involved with Lestrange. People who would have no interest at all to get that relation published. People who are known as respectable politicians and tradesmen. People, you see, who would do almost anything to prevent Miss Granger from telling about that connection." Black shot Harry a knowing glance. It took some moments before Harry caught up.

"You're telling me that important members of our society are involved with Lestrange? And not only that but they also tried to kill Hermione Granger? AND SHE SAID SHE HAD NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?" By that time, Harry was screaming at Beldin who didn't seem to mind though.

"Obviously, I can't know what Miss Granger told you but that would summarize what's going on pretty well. Oh, you must be Mrs Potter? Charming, really charming. You're as beautiful as people tell." Ginny had entered the room, Harry had lead Black into. She turned to Harry.

"What's going on here? You're screaming like somebody is trying to kill you." So Harry told her. "Well, we should have a chat with 'Mione." Ginny refrained from screaming though she rather felt like it. "Maybe we should have this dinner with Draco and Hermione at the manor? Like … tomorrow?"

**A/N: Ok, so, obviously here's the next chapter … I am not sure whether I like it or not … one day I do – the next I don't. Hm, difficult, you know. I am updating this now without actually feeling sure about it since I feel I have left you waiting for long enough, now. **

**You see, a review would be great. Tell me whether you liked it or not … or whether you feel it's too much of a twist? I am (atm) willing to change this chapter if you so wish …**


	13. Angry

**Chapter 13 – Angry**

Hermione felt rather content. There were no visible drawbacks from her coma anymore and she sat with Draco in a fancy restaurant's booth waiting for Harry and Ginny. They had both been quite surprised about the urgent invitation but Draco seemed to be as much at a loss as she was because of this urgency.

After Harry had called the other day, he just walked into her rooms and announced that he had a gift for her. As she unpacked the little box she found a dress of dark-bronze colouring inside. Following her questioning look, Draco gestured to her bedroom to change. She went and tried it on. It barely touched her knees and seemed to be made of silk. The upper part looked like a wrap-around jacket. It was stunning. As she came out of her bedroom to show him, she was delighted to see a rather priceless look on his face

She was now wearing this gift though she felt slightly overdressed.

"And they didn't say anything as to why we had to meet today? I thought we were to meet next weekend?"

"Merlin, Hermione, I told you I have no idea. Harry asked whether we could meet here today and I thought it was ok. I don't … but there they are." Draco, looking dashing in his black trousers and a button-up grey shirt himself, seemed to be relieved to be off the hook as Harry and Ginny came to their table. However, as he saw the look on Ginny's face he couldn't help but wonder whether he was in trouble.

The greetings were rather frosty Draco noticed. The four of them soon ordered and only after the waiter had gone, Harry turned to Draco, asking:

"So, Dray, did you know that Hermione's department, the so-called ILRED, is something dangerously similar to a secret service?" Draco watched Hermione almost sputter her water across the table. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Erm, well, I didn't think of it like that but I knew that in contrast to public believes it wasn't only about law creation but also about its enforcement. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had a visitor last night – in fact, just before I called you. His name, he said, was Beldin Black. He seems to be a business acquaintance of your father. He told me some interesting things about Hermione's work." With that he turned his gaze to Hermione. "Care to explain?"

That evening hadn't gone at all as Hermione had hoped it would. As she walked towards the manor with Draco by her side she could almost feel the anger radiating from him. After what Harry had revealed in that booth, Hermione had told them about her work. With every question Harry or Ginny asked she had hoped that Draco would also react in some way. He didn't. He just sat there, looking at her, his face shut as if he wore a wooden mask. It was harder to bear than the Potter's accusations. In fact she'd have almost preferred him yelling at her but he remained silent for the rest of the evening.

As she walked next to him now, she wondered what was going in his head.

"Draco, please, let me explain. I …"

He just raised his hand to stop her and walked on towards the manor. Once there, he opened the door and let her pass before he entered himself. Then he let her to his study. He closed the door, cast a silencing charm and only then turned to her.

It took all his self-control not to yell at Hermione in the restaurant. All this time worrying about her safety and she just decided to not share the information which might let them to the attacker and his 'employer'. She had to know what Harry and Gin felt like, right? They loved her … HE loved her. He couldn't stand the thought that anything might happen to her … again. He had sat by that bedside for far too long – waiting for the chance to make it up to her, to let her see the real Draco Malfoy … or the new one as she called him. How could she be so reckless? It was too much. All the self-restraint he had displayed the last weeks was crumbling.

As she opened her mouth to say something, he began to talk. He started quietly but his voice seemed to grow louder with every word he said.

"Do you have any idea how hard we tried to get information about your attacker? Don't you know that we were frightened from that moment we knew that this wasn't an accident? Harry worked day and night for months. Gin barely saw him anymore since he tried to protect you from further harm. I sat at your bed so many times I couldn't count them. I fought with your stupid ex-boyfriend. I had all my 'acquaintances' gathering what information they could find. Then, once you were awake we planned how to keep you safe. I had those rooms prepared for you, my mother agreed to stay home to watch over you when I wasn't here; my father asked for all the favours people owed him to get an idea about what was going on. We are accused of holding you hostage and the press is waylaying us wherever we go. But that's alright because it keeps you safe here. And now you tell me that you had information which would have helped Harry end this? You didn't tell us because you didn't want to risk current investigations? What the bloody hell is wrong you?"

He took a menacing step in her direction. Suddenly, he was towering over her. When Hermione looked up at him, she shivered because of the storm going on in his now cloudy-grey eyes. The Gryffindor in her advanced, though.

"I told you I couldn't talk about it. These people are not only a threat to me but to so many people. I couldn't risk giving my colleagues' work away. Not even Kingsley knows about this."

Draco closed the gap between them, his voice becoming dangerously low.

"You'll tell me everything Hermione. I need to know everything to protect you." Hermione squirmed. He was definitely too close to her. She wasn't used to that. She couldn't think clearly. She looked up in his eyes, realized that was a mistake – making her thoughts even fuzzier – and looked away again.

"I am sorry, alright? I am sorry for every inconvenience I caused. You're under no obligation to do anything for me, I know, and it was asked too much to do all of this. I know that." Hermione noticed to her amazement that she yelled at him. She knew this wasn't right. He had gone out of his way to help her and this was no way to pay him back. She acted childish and she was fully aware of it. Yet she couldn't stop. It just felt too good to finally vent all that pent-up wrath on somebody – no matter whom.

"I'll leave if that's what you want. I don't need anybody to protect me. I am capable of that myself. You've done enough and, after all, I can manage now. There's no need for the bloody training anymore and I can go and get an own apartment …"

"Bloody hell, woman. You'll do no such thing." He yelled. "You'll stay here where I can ensure you're safe. I need to know that, can't you see … I …" he let out a frustrated sigh and turned to walk away.

"You what?" Hermione shrieked. He stopped. Somehow she seemed to miss the point, though she couldn't say why. It was important to hear what he had to say, she knew that. As he made no attempt to turn around again, she grabbed his armed and pulled him back. She glared at him. "Well?"

Draco was beside himself. That damned woman would be the death of him. The last weeks were a rollercoaster of feelings. There were the companionable moments they shared – more than he'd have dared dreaming of, actually – but apart from that she either had him worried to death or fuming with anger. He wasn't sure which one of the two was reigning right now. As she pulled him back, her touch send electric sparks up his arm. He looked down to meet her challenging stare but how could he express exactly why he wanted her safe and sound? How could he tell her that she had been constantly on his mind for … for he didn't even know how long … even before that blasted accident however? All that came to his mind were cliché phrases she wouldn't care to hear. And that look. She challenged him, did she? She wanted to know his ulterior motives? Suddenly his anger flared – again. This was an impossible situation. He had restrained himself for far too long, now. He hated the feeling not to know what to say and do. So he did what he had refrained from doing the last months. He braced himself for her wrath and then grabbed her, held her close and his lips crashed down on hers.

**A/N: Finally – a kiss. Everybody who's curious as to how Hermione will react raise a hand … damn that didn't work. Well, everybody who's curious as to how Hermione will react just push the blue button below and leave a review … that should work ^^**


	14. Confusion

**A/N: Ok, sorry my dear readers. I know you deserve better than to be kept waiting for so long. Unfortunately, the next chapter will take as long since I am busy with my master's thesis at the moment (and will be for at least another four weeks). I promise you, though, to update more frequently after I finish my thesis. And my chapters hopefully will be longer, too.**

**I hope you'll forgive me and bear with me!**

**Chapter 14 – Confusion**

For some milliseconds Hermione didn't know what was going on – one moment they were arguing … the next he was kissing her. She couldn't deny that she had daydreamt about it for quite some time but she never imagined that he could have an interest, too.

While her mind was still interpreting the whole situation, she suddenly realized that she was fervently kissing him back. It was the perfect kiss. After the first crashing of lips was over, his lips started to dance about hers. They were soft – oh so soft. Her hands found their way in his hair which felt silky and cool. She recognized his smell … old leather, peppermint and the smell of grass. It was as if she smelled a freshly brewed Amortentia Potion.

She moaned as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her even closer which in turn encouraged him to deepen the kiss and let her fall into oblivious bliss. Suddenly, though, a tiny cough could be heard. One of the houseelves stood near them, obviously embarrassed to disturb.

"I is sorry, Master Draco, but Misses asks me what's the noise and I is looking and not hearing any noise. Does you know about the noise?"

Draco looked at the elf, harder than Hermione thought necessary, and answered "Well, yes, it must have been us but now it's ok. If you could leave us alone now …!" And with a look at Hermione he added "Please?" The houseelf disappeared with a plop.

Meanwhile Hermione's mind was racing. Was this right? Should she go along with it? He was, after all, Draco Malfoy. And she just awoke from a coma. Surely she shouldn't rush thinks. She needed time. Time to think this over and it wouldn't do to try this in the manor.

As Draco turned around to look at her, he knew something was off. She could see that in his face. "I … I am sorry, Draco. I need time and space to think about this." That, obviously, wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. "I … I'd like to go visit my parents. Would you mind taking me there? I can't apparate right in their house or garden because of the security charms and I … well, I wouldn't like to walk the street there alone."

"Nor would I let you." His face had darkened considerately at her mentioning to get away. "Alright, I'll take you there."

Hermione was relieved that he didn't object. "Ok, I'll just get my things …"

"What? Wait … I am sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have kissed you, I know that. Can't we just forget about it? There's no need for you to leave the manor and live at your parents place. Really, I'll behave, I promise." He looked as if he was close to a panic attack.

"If you'd just let me finish my sentence? … I'll just get my things for tonight and it would be kind of you if you could feed Crooks later tonight? I just need a little time, Draco. I only intend to sleep over at my parents place this night." She chuckled. "You know, before the … crash … I'd have taken a good long bus ride. Somehow that always calmed me when I was upset or agitated. My mum once told me that she even did that with me when I was only five or six years old. If all else failed she and I would take the bus to the city and back and by the time we got home, I would be ok. When Ronald suggested I should take the bus that night, it showed how well he knew me. I could have just apparated and all this wouldn't have happened but I was so angry, I knew if I went home like that we would have another big fight. So I took the bus … and now he doesn't even want to talk to me. However, I don't think a bus ride would calm me down anymore."

Draco considered her words while she was getting her things. He had always wondered why she had taken the bus that night. More imported, though, he wondered whether Hermione really only wanted to think about everything. Sure, she had more than one thing to think about. He knew he couldn't even begin to understand what she had to process. In only a short time, after all, her whole life had changed. There was he himself but there was more –Ronald Weasley, living at the manor with the Malfoy family of all people, losing her independence … it was quite a lot, he had to admit. Damn, why couldn't he have waited longer? He hadn't planned to be so … direct. Now he'd have to wait for her reaction.

As he heard Hermione coming down the stairs, Draco turned. The suitcase she levitated in front of her was rather large.

"Are you sure you'll just stay overnight? That suitcase looks more like you're going on a two-month trip." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I am quite sure." She huffed. "If you're ready?"

Draco held out his arm and led her out of the manor – then he apparated them to Hermione's parents' home.

"I guess my mom will want me to stay for breakfast at least. Maybe you want to come, too? She's rather fond of you as I noticed." Hermione grinned at him. Surely that had to be a good sign?

"Ok, I'll be her at around 9.30?" She nodded and he watched her as she went to her parents' door. As she disappeared inside the house he went back home.

**A/N: And me again. So, what do you think? To which conclusion should Hermione come? **


End file.
